Strawberry
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Aunque nadie lo quiera creer… si, si me preocupo de que este bien, aunque sea un hombre, es mi hermano menor, al que siempre voy amar. Aunque mil hombres me hagan gozar en la cama, nunca cambiaré de parecer con mi hermano.
1. Straw1

1**Strawberry**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

-

-

-

-

Mi Vida es un Circo... Bien administrado.

-

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Prefacio**:

Diecisiete años que vivo _aparentemente sola_. Prácticamente me criaron la gente del servicio. Mi madre rara vez aparece en esta gran casa. Y que decir de mi padre, que pasa en viajes de negocios.

Mi vida no puede ser mejor, la soledad no me molesta... me gusta, más si tengo compañía, no puedo decir mucho que Jasper, mi hermano sea gran compañía, pero yo llamo a otro tipo de compañía, a la que te toca como si fueras una delicada flor, la última gota de agua en un desierto, el susurro de sus labios en tu odio mientras que te susurran cosas preciosas que te derriten como si fueras mantequilla, escalofríos en tu piel, mientras que rozas con su piel, el calor que se comparte en pequeñas cuatro paredes, y que el mundo estalle la guerra más grande, nosotros vamos a estar entre nuestro mundo.

Puede que sea la versión mujer de un Play Boy, pero hay hombres que me han dicho que ese diminutivo me queda bastante pequeño, y yo les agradezco su _tierna compañía_.

Hoy sería el día en que cumpliré mis lindos Dieciocho años.

Mi madre como _buena_ que es, pensó en hacer una buena fiesta ya pasada la noche un día viernes; al contrario no me molestó, solo espero que a Jasper no le moleste, ya que el tiene problemas de temperamento. Aunque nadie lo quiera creer… si, si me preocupo de que este bien, aunque sea un hombre, es mi hermano menor, al que siempre voy amar. Aunque mil hombres me hagan gozar en la cama, nunca cambiaré de parecer con mi hermano, cuando no puede dormir y se acerca a mi habitación, él sabe que no necesita invitación… se acuesta conmigo, compartimos misma cama... como huele mi esencia hasta que aspira lo que más puede hasta botar todo el aire acumulado de sus pulmones. Pone sus manos en mi cintura y su cabeza cerca de mi pecho para escuchar mi corazón, en ese momento el se duerme, duerme como jamás lo ha hecho...

Mi Jasper. Mi hermano.


	2. Straw2

1**Strawberry**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

-

-

-

-

-

Mi ilusión esta desnuda, Estoy expuesta a ti.

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Desperté como un día _normal,_ si es que lo fuera, traté de levantarme lo más perezosamente, pero caí inmediatamente contra la almohada. Uno de sus brazos desnudo estaba encima de mis pechos. Solo observo el cielo, solo unos segundos para darme vuelta y observar al dueño de esos brazos que me abrazan de forma protectora y me hacen sentir segura en ellos. Veo como duerme tranquilamente y como coordina su respiración y el latido de su corazón… Me gusta como suena, hace Pum, PUM, Pum. Me acerco más hacia su pecho para escucharlo mejor, después de un rato siento como la misma mano que descansaba entre mi piel me acariciaba el pelo. Levanté la vista para observar a ese ser que me hizo la noche más feliz de mi vida. Mi hermano...

"Hola Bella durmiente" Me besa pausadamente la frente.

"Buenos días Jasper" Esta vez fue mi turno y también le besé tiernamente su frente, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Lentamente se separó de mí, y se levantó de mi cama con dirección hacia el baño, estando completamente desnudo. Antes de entrar se giró hacia mí y me observó unos momentos y me habló.

"No me arrepiento Bella, y espero que tampoco lo hagas" Y con esto cerró la puerta del baño.

"Yo tampoco me arrepiento Jasper... Tampoco. Eres al único que amo y amaré... Mi niño, aunque me case con otra persona y tu también". Susurro para mí, siento del baño como da la ducha. Me acomodo mejor en mi cama y me pongo a observar otra vez el cielo y me cuestiono el deber de hermana que tengo con Jasper. Sé que esto no está bien, no debería de haber sido yo la que le robara ese regalo tan preciado que tenía, su _Virginidad_… Eso es de lo que siempre me voy a arrepentir, como llegó a esto... Por algo tan _simple _una discusión. En el cual ninguno se quería detener, ninguno quería parar y menos arrepentirse en el camino.

**Flash Back **

Fiesta, alcohol, chicos guapos y algún tipo de drogas que harían magnífica la noche.

Mientras me arreglaba con una linda falda de mezclilla que tenía un lindo dibujo de una calavera con una rosa impresa en ella, me coloco unas converse casi con el mismo diseño impreso de la falda, me pongo una linda blusa de tirantes blanca, dejando un poco a la imaginación... El pelo usándolo suelto con pequeños rulos en él, maquillaje ligero, natural, y por último, mi perfume de Strawberry, solo unos toques y estaba lista. Busqué mi bolso y una chaqueta, aunque claro, todas eran de la misma marca "Ed Hardy"... Amo lo que fabrican.

Salí con ganas de pasarla bien, ya que en dos meses más sería mi cumpleaños. Claro que yo no era la encargada de ese gran evento, sino al contrario, era mi _linda_ madre. Puede que sea rebelde, tirarme a los chicos, hacer prácticamente locuras, pero lo único que no permitiré, es que mi madre toque a Jasper. Mi _madre_, siempre me ha permitido hacer _de todo, _nunca recibí alguna vez maltrato por parte de ella, la que conoce todo de mí.

De repente me pongo a pensar, sobre los comportamientos de mi madre hacia mí. Podría decir que ella es la que ha gatillado mi vida, para que sea así como soy. No tengo caretas, porque no me crié para hacerlas. Me muestro como soy, dice mi madre "esa es la única técnica favorable" y me guié hacerlas tal como me mencionó. Ella me inculcó, o más bien, me introdujo en el mundo del placer humano... Nunca supe si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, ya que solamente tenía quince años, y nunca se me retó por hacer algo. _Mi placer_... Mi primer placer… Lo recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez en que fui con mi madre al mundo, en donde ella realmente pertenece... Me presentó hacia las demás personas y, después le perdí la vista. Conversé con varia gente, la mayoría hombres, y ahí apareció él. No debería de haber tenido más de dieciocho años, cabello rubio, ojos color azul, y de buen cuerpo... Hablé bastante ese día de mí y de él. Bueno, más de él que de mí, ya que lo mío no era mucho, de la conversación incluyo copas del más fino champagne y vinos caros, después de esa compañía del alcohol llegaron los besos, mi primer beso, no sé como pasó y llegamos a una habitación... Como si fuera el tiempo realmente corto, fue la primera vez que hice el amor... Con tan solo quince años.

Al ver terminado el acto, rápidamente se vistió, dándome un corto beso y saliendo de la habitación. Yo todavía ahí sin una ropa en mi cuerpo, totalmente desnuda... Sin fijarme, la puerta se abre lentamente, y vi que alguien se introducía en ella, al ver la luz observé que era mi madre. En ese momento pensé que me regañaría, pero al contrario, acarició mi mejilla, y me abrazó solo diciéndome "Ahora eres toda una mujer, pero siempre ten en cuenta, que eres una dama afuera, mientras que en la cama serás una puta". Así fue como se retiró dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y que es lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Y así fue en lo que me _convertí,_ y no me arrepiento. Es lo único que me han enseñado, el amor no está dentro de mis prioridades, aunque solo uno, el de mi hermano... Jasper.

Saliendo de mi habitación, voy rumbo hacia la salida, al llegar alguien me agarra de la mano y era él, mi hermano, con una cara que mostraba exactamente lo que no me gustaba que me expresara: Una cara llena de enojo, decepción, y miles de sentimientos que se mezclan en él.

"Donde vas Bella" Observó sin perder detalle de mis ojos, esperando una respuesta.

"Me voy de fiesta, me han invitado... ¿Algún problema Jasper?" Para ser mí hermano menor es muy sobre protector conmigo.

"Claro Bella, cuando vas a dejar de hacer esto..."Sinceramente hay días que amo a Jasper y hay otros que me desespera.

"¿Hacer qué Jasper?... Solo voy a ir a una fiesta a pasarla bien, ya que nunca me acompañas, ¿No creerás que me quedaré en casa o si?" De verdad, ya me está sacando de mis casillas.

"Si Bella, solo a una fiesta... Y después qué... Te conozco bastante hermana, bebes bastante alcohol. Ves al chico que te gustaría en la cama, prácticamente lo seduces... Te vas a un motel y de ahí regresas aquí feliz. Hermana eso no lo quiero de ti por favor".

Me miró con súplica en ellos, valla que esto no estaba en mis planes... No, igual iré, ya después lo recompensaré por haberlo dejado.

"Lo siento hermanito, he estado esperando bastante esta fiesta, así que para otro día será" Di media vuelta con rumbo hacia la puerta, cuando Jasper se me adelantó y la cerró con llave.

"Pero que crees que estas haciendo Jasper" Ya mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

"Lo que debí de haber hecho hace un rato atrás" Respondió él.

"Sabes Jasper, no estoy de humor así que abre la puerta... Quieras o no" Me acerqué rápidamente hacia él, para que se corriera y poder irme... Pero no conté con que el tuviera bastante fuerza, tan solo teniendo dieciséis. No sé que movimientos hizo, solo sé, que me tomó de ambos brazos y me acorraló hacia la pared.

"Parece que ésta es la única forma de tenerte aquí" Respondió.

Yo en cambio no pude decir absolutamente nada, era bastante fuerte para mí, así que mi cuerpo en vez de estar rígido, se relajó... Pero aún estaba acorralada por Jasper, que me observaba detenidamente. No sé que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero la cosa que sea, fue un error.

Nunca se me ocurrió algo así con Jasper, pero lo que ha pasado lo detonó. Se acercó lentamente a mí, mientras que ponía su cabeza en mi cuello y lo aspiraba de él.

"Por qué Bella, por qué tienes que oler tan exquisitamente... Mmm... Strawberry, definitivamente mi favorito" Dijo él.

Todavía no entendía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, se que estaba inmóvil en mi estado. Lentamente se separó de mi cuello observándome de nuevo y mirándome exclusivamente a mis ojos.

"Por qué me haces esto Bella, es una tortura, créeme" Dijo él.

"Jasper, explícate no te entiendo" Quería entenderlo más, pero no necesito mucho cuando sus manos acariciaron delicadamente mis labios y delineaba con ellos. Sin querer cerré mis ojos, no podía tenerlos más abiertos y observar como jugaba con mi cara, mientras que me observaba detenidamente. Tampoco me di cuenta cuando retiró sus manos de mi cara, y ya me tenía en sus brazos... Mientras que me retiraba lentamente desde la entrada de la casa y me llevaba directamente a mi _habitación_... A mi cuarto del _pecado_.

Como si fuera una flor, despacio me fue dejando en mi cama, mientras que él se ponía encima de mí, observándome detenidamente.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí hermano?, por favor déjame, se me va hacer tarde para ir a la fiesta" No debería de haber dicho eso, claramente detoné la bomba que estaba dentro del mecanismo de él, ya que una de sus manos la posicionó en forma de puño y le pegó a la cama, mientras que rápidamente se acercó hacia mis labios. Lamio el inferior de este delicadamente como si no hubiera tiempo en ello, mordía delicadamente mientras que abría dentro del espacio de mi boca... Esto no podía estar pasando. Es mi hermano, es lo que más quiero... No, es lo que más amo dentro de mi mundo, pero estar conmigo es un error. Lo detuve un momento, y claramente su cara era de confusión y en el ambiente se notaba.

"Para Jasper... Esto esta mal, por favor no te hagas daño" En su rostro todavía había rastro de confusión. Mientras que otra vez se me acercó, y esta vez hacia mi cuello y ahí se quedó.

"Bella, no me lo hagas difícil... Por favor, te necesito" Dijo Jasper.

"Necesitarme de qué" Mencioné, mientras que se reincorporaba, me observó detenidamente de nuevo hasta que se acercó a mis labios y besó de ellos. Jasper me daba mensajes tan claros que quería hacerlos complicados para mi, besaba como si la pasión la guardaba todo estos años para mi... Exclusivamente para mi, en el cual le respondí a tal demostración de cariño.

Nuestras bocas se buscaban solas, despacio y sin apuros contra el tiempo. Sus manos fueron delicadamente hacia mi cintura, mientras que las mías iban con dirección hacia su cuello tocando delicadamente su espalda. En un momento dentro de nuestro beso nos separamos... Para dedicarnos a llenar un poco de aire a nuestros pulmones. Nuestra respiración entrecortada y viendo detenidamente los ojos como brillaban con toda la intensidad del mundo.

"Me creerás que estoy loco Bella, pero no me importa, te necesito Bella... Te amo, eres todo lo que tengo. Puedes que seas mi hermana, pero no puedo verte así... Veo más que eso y hasta el momento no tengo fuerzas para separarme de ti... No ahora" Su pequeña declaración me desmorona por completo.

"Y yo sé que tampoco te soy indiferente hermana" Con esto no di vuelta atrás, empujé su camisa para que su cuerpo se acercara al mío, y besarlo lo que más podría... Darle la pasión de mis labios y que entendiera el significado que le doy a ellos cuando lo beso... Solo a él. No solo me dio su hermosa declaración de amor hacia mí... _su hermana_, me entregó su primer beso... La cosa más pura que pude obtener en ese momento. Y con esto quiero que reciba uno de los mejores regalos de amor por parte mía. Mis manos viajaban por toda su espalda, mientras que las suyas sujetaban mi cintura para que no escapara de él.

Pero se que él quería más, porque al terminar el beso, bajó hacia mi cuello aspirando mi aroma... Y no es el único que lo ha hecho. Muerde levemente mi cuello, lame de él y besa a la vez. Solo puedo suspirar y dar gemidos de placer que Jasper me esta proporcionando en este momento.

"Jasper... Jasper... necesitamos parar ya" Se que no estaba en mis cabales y menos él, pero igual reunió casi el valor para mirarme otra vez.

"¿Por qué no Bella?... Me correspondes, yo también que más" Y lo vi que se estaba desesperando a tantas vueltas del asunto.

"Hermano, no puedo hacer esto contigo, no a ti. Eres el amor de mi vida, la persona más importante, aún así no puedo. No quiero que pierdas la virginidad _conmigo_..."

"Entiende Bella, aunque seas mi hermana, te adoro, eres la cosa más hermosa para mi. Eres tu la que vela mis sueños, eres tu la que me cuida, eres mi vida, el sol entre tanta oscuridad dentro de mi muerto corazón. Por eso, a eso tan preciado que llamas Virginidad, te la quiero entregar a ti... A nadie más que a ti, porque eres la candidata perfecta para cuidarla."

"¿Y después qué Jasper, después qué va a pasar?... Tengo miedo a que me rechaces, después eso no lo podría aguantar por un error de cuatro paredes" Tenía que admitir que tenía miedo... Miedo que después de esto se convierta en una pesadilla. Jasper me observa con admiración, ¿Qué es lo que tengo para causar tanto efecto sobre él? Me acaricia la mejilla con la delicadeza más grande del mundo y me dejo llevar.

Sus manos me dieron las caricias justas que mi cuerpo necesitaba, sus calidos besos recorriendo cada parte de mi piel desnuda, el suspiro y gemidos cerca de mi oído provocando libres descargas de placer. Todo en una mágica noche, en la cual traté de proporcionarle el mejor placer de su vida y hacerle ver que no era malo caer en lo carnal... Aunque el único _error,_ es que lo estaba haciendo con su misma sangre, con su hermana. Después de esa mágica noche de amor eterno, con testigo la poca luz de la noche y el sudor de nuestros agitados cuerpos, Jasper absorbió un poco de mi aroma y calló rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, lo observé por última vez antes de yo también caer.

**Fin Flash**

Después del recuerdo de la noche anterior, solo suspiré y observé el lugar donde Jasper estuvo antes de usar el baño... Aspiré el olor de la almohada que había usado. Y seguía con su olor impregnado en ella. Ahora estaba la parte más importante... Seguiríamos estando igual. O alguna parte de nosotros cambiará, todavía no estoy segura.

Sin darme cuenta Jasper había salido del baño recién duchado y con ropa limpia puesta... Lo observo un momento mientras que él se acerca hacia mi cama, toca una de mis mejillas y me sonríe con toda la ternura que hace que me calme el corazón. No sé qué es lo que hace que al mirarlo me provoca este tipo de sensaciones.

"Jasper... Hay que hablar"

"Si lo sé Bella... Entonces empieza" Me observó tranquílamente, mientras que trataba de juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas que todavía le faltaban piezas en él.

"No lo sé Jasper... Me siento totalmente confundida. Obviamente no me arrepentiré de lo que hiciste anoche, pero no quiero que esto se salga de control... Quiero que hagas tu vida, que conozcas a alguien, te cases, tengas hijos, los cuales amaré infinítamente, porque una parte de ellos será de ti, y a la vez de mí, por su sangre. Quiero que todo sea normal y no un caos, no por mi, ya que mi vida siempre ha sido un desorden, pero tú, pequeño hermano mío... Te adoro como lo más grande y no quiero que caigas a eso, y es lo único que le puedo agradecer a nuestra madre"

En ese momento estuvimos un rato callados, tan absortos en nuestros pensamientos, que Jasper interrumpió los míos dándome a entender que respondería a lo que acabo de hablar.

"Si es lo que quieres Bella, esta bien... Haré mi vida, conseguiré a alguien en mi vida, en la cual me enamoraré como un loco, ella será la madre de mis hijos que tanto querrás, y así me sentiré afortunado. Solo con la condición de que cuando tu salgas de esta casa y de mi vida, permíteme estar en tu cama, susurrarte cosas al oído, besarte como si fueras lo más delicado y hermoso, tocarte como ningún hombre que ha estado en una cama contigo, permíteme ese lujo antes de que te vallas de mi vida y te juro que haré todo lo que me pidas después" Como no amar a este hombre, asentí a su proposición... Besó levemente mis labios. Y acarició mis mejillas.

"Vamos Bella, vamos a tomar desayuno, y después vamos al cine"Asentí la cabeza, mientras que él salía de la habitación y yo me iba hacia al baño a darme una ducha. Mi Jasper... Lo amo, amo a mi hermano, amo a este nuevo hombre en la cama, amo al niño en su interior, amo a este amante... Y es tan simple, es solo mi hermano.

Continuará...


	3. Straw3

1**Strawberry**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

-

-

-

-

Alma gemela... separada por una tijera traicionera.

-

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quedaba exáctamente un día para mi cumpleaños, pero antes de eso he vivido dentro de estos dos meses, la experiencia de todos estos años. Aprendí con Jasper lo que no aprendería con cien hombres, en estos dos meses ha sido exclusívamente mío y él de mi. Pero cuando ya me separe de él nunca más será exclusivo para mí.

Y aquí estoy otra vez, velando los sueños de Jasper. Siento su respiración al compás como si estuviera haciendo música su corazón. Mientras veo su cabello rubio totálmente desordenado y una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, después de una desenfrenada noche de amor. _Amor_, esta palabra como puede abarcar tanto... Por lo menos en mí.

En él... Cuanto tiempo estaré así con él, un año, tres años, una vida. Este último no podía ser y tenía que ser conciente de ellos. Aún así mi personalidad es egoísta, y más de una vez he pensado que sería solo para mí.

Niego mentálmente esa estúpida parte de racionamiento en mi; observo cláramente el reloj en el velador que da las nueve de la mañana, y a la una de la tarde tengo que juntarme con mi Madre, ya que algo tiene que decirme para mi fiesta de cumpleaños que sería mañana.

Moví delicádamente a Jasper para que despertara, al parecer tenía el sueño bastante pesado, y no me equivoqué, porque se empezó a mover, y con sus manos agarró mi cintura desnuda y apretándome contra él. Besé delicádamente su frente, después bajé hasta quedar frente a frente. Cerré un instante los ojos para sentir sus labios sobre los míos, suaves caricias que me daba, como introducía su lengua y mecía a la mía, y pensaba en como yo le dejaba hacerme todo lo que quería. Nos separamos debido a que necesitábamos respirar, al final abrí mis ojos y me topé con los de él. Me sonreía, y yo le respondí a su sonrisa.

"Bueno días hermoso, parece que dormimos bien" Mientras que otra vez le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días preciosa, y sí, amanecí bien estando contigo" Por eso me encanta Jasper, lo abracé un poco para salir de la cama con dirección hacia el baño. Antes de salir, Jasper me agarró y me atrajo hacia él para aspirar de mi esencia.

"Recuerda que hoy es nuestro día, ya que mañana difícilmente podremos estar juntos"Asentí, sabiendo que mañana sería mi cumpleaños, o sea, todos pendiente de mí.

"Y también tienes que recordar Jasper, que hoy me tengo que juntar con _nuestra_ madre, ya que algo me tiene que contar, después de eso seremos solo nosotros dos" Me acerqué a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios y me fui con rumbo hacia el baño. Me duché tranquílamente botando todo el sudor de mi cuerpo, bañándome con mi shampoo de fresa.

Ya limpia, llené la tina y puse sales de baño para luego recostarme y así dejar que el agua relaje mis músculos. Después de ese rico descanso, me vestí con una linda camisa a cuadras de color rojo, con un jeans azul y convers color negro, el pelo totalmente suelto, maquillaje ligero y por último, mi apreciado perfume Strawberry. Ya lista me fui al comedor, donde se encontraba mi hermano.

En la hora del desayuno, Jasper y yo no hablamos, fue bastante silencioso pero cómodo. Al terminar el desayuno, me acerqué a Jasper y besé su coronilla.

"Nos vemos más tarde" Dije

"Que te valla bien Bella" Dijo Jasper, mientras me retiraba para juntarme con nuestra madre.

Todavía no entiendo, para que me necesita mi madre con respecto al tema de mi cumpleaños, ya que ella no quería ayuda, todavía me extraña esta conversación. Bajé de mi flamante auto del año. En el restaurante en donde más le gusta a mi madre estar.

Ingresé al local y la ubiqué rápidamente.

"Hola Mamá" Le besé la mejilla, al parecer no me esperó, ya que tenía una taza de café y un pastel con ella.

"Hola Bella... Sabes estoy emocionada con la fiesta, quedará hermosa, nunca la olvidarás" Siento que aquí no está cuadrando mucho. Es por eso que preferí que fuera al grano.

"Madre, ¿Por qué me citaste?... Puedes ir al grano con esto" Inmediátamente su expresión de alegría cambió a una seria.

"Tengo que ser sincera contigo Bella, pero te mudas pasado mañana a Miami" Dijo ella.

Escuché bien, mudarme pasado mañana. No, no entiendo.

"Jajaja, Mamá mudarme ¿Yo?, si claro y Jasper se va conmigo, ¿Verdad?" Y ahí lo supe... Los planes de mi Madre conmigo no estaban incluidos con él.

"¿Por qué Mamá?, ¡Jasper tiene que venir conmigo!"

"Lo siento hija, pero Jasper todavía tiene clases y a ti te metí a la mejor escuela de Canto, ¿Eso es lo que querías verdad? Además está todo listo para que te vallas pasado mañana" Dijo ella.

Y ahí lo vi... vine haber mi condena, y sin querer firmé el contrato sin leer las letras chiquitas.

"Madre, y si no acepto irme, aunque renuncie a mis sueños, a la Escuela de Canto" Tenía que convencerla, tenía que hacerlo, si eso significara mis sueños, solo por estar con Jasper.

"Isabella Swan, ni se te ocurra, de lo contrario, mandaré a Jasper lejos, así que tú decides, te vas a Miami, o Jasper se va al extranjero" La rabia me aturdió por completo, y así como fue, me levanté de la mesa y sin despedirme de mi madre, rápidamente fui hasta el auto y conduje lo más rápido.

Me iría en menos de dos días, no estaré más con Jasper. ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Irme a Miami? Llegué a la mansión sin que Jasper se diera cuenta, me dirigí a mi habitación, la cerré con llave y lloré como nunca. Maldije mi situación, me arrodillé poniendo mi cabeza entre las rodillas, grité y odié ser yo en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Tiré todo lo de mi habitación, espejos, floreros, cuadros, mi maquillaje, todo lo que ví, lo rompí. La rabia me estaba superando, con mis puños golpeé el piso, con toda la fuerza que tenía, mis lágrimas nunca las sentí tan saladas en mi vida como en esa ocasión.

Pero ésta es la realidad y pasaría tarde o temprano, y creo que es lo mejor, por lo menos Jasper tendrá una vida normal y estaré orgullosa en el proceso, eso lo sé. Fui directo al baño y al observarme al espejo, ví como mi cara estaba bastante demacrada, así que me di una ducha rápida… Ya seca me coloqué unos pantalones capri blancos, con una simple blusa de color rosa, y unas converse blanco con negro, el pelo usándolo suelto ya que esta húmedo, un poco de maquillaje de lo que rescaté del show de hace un rato. Luego al estar lista, me fui hacia la habitación de Jasper.

Toqué brévemente, mientras que desde el interior se escuchaba un "pase", inmediátamente lo ví, estaba relajádamente en el balcón de la pieza, mientras que sostenía un libro. Al verme, me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que más amo en él, me acerqué donde se encontraba y me senté junto a él para observarlo leyendo.

Mis últimos momentos no tengo que desperdiciarlos, quiero estar lo más posible con él en todo momento. Y ahí se me ocurrió, el último regalo para él, dándole todo mi amor.

"Bella, Bella, háblame por favor" En eso salgo de mi ensueño, y lo observo, solo le dedico una de mis tiernas sonrisas y me levanto. Le ofrezco mis manos y él hace lo mismo, me mira de forma interrogante, mientras que yo me río.

"Vaya Jasper, hermanito te acuerdas que hoy sería nuestro día" Ahora si se acordó, me reí otra vez, no porque mi madre me dictó sentencia tendría que estar triste, al contrario, quiero estar feliz por él... Se que algún día nos veremos otra vez, el estará con el amor de su vida, y yo estaré feliz por él... Yo seré feliz por él.

Ya hoy Jueves trece de Septiembre, ayer lo pasé de maravilla con Jasper, fuimos al cine, a comer, fuimos a bailar, leímos juntos, hicimos el amor hasta cansarnos, más feliz no puedo estar. Al igual que me llevó uno de los mejores regalos de él. Sus caricias en mi cuerpo, sus besos mezclados con toda la ternura y pasión, de un hombre hacia una mujer... El cariño y el amor, que solo tu hermano te puede ofrecer. Ya eran exáctamente las seis y media de la mañana, fui hacia mi habitación, ésta es la primera vez que profanamos la habitación de Jasper, por razones obvias no lo pudimos hacer en la mía. Ya que era un desastre, saqué mi maleta y empecé a guardar todo lo que llevaría. Ya lista, hablé con la gente del servicio para que hiciera mi habitación y quedara ordenada.

De nuevo me dirigí hacia la habitación de Jasper para despertarlo y tomar desayuno, ya que más tarde estaríamos ocupados, y yo especialmente con el regalo de Jasper, el de la despedida.

Tomamos el desayuno léntamente, los dos nos dedicábamos sonrisas solo para nosotros, le mencioné a Jasper que me tenía que hacer unas cosas, luego si es que quería se fuera a leer un libro o lo mejor que le parezca. Me disculpé con él por no estar todo el día, me dio uno de mis besos, que yo se que es su favorito y me fui con dirección hacia el estudio.

Ahí me puse a ensayar parte de la tarde, la letra de la canción, el ritmo y el espacio que iba a utilizar. Ya siendo las siete de la noche, fui hacia mi habitación totálmente ordenada, saqué ese lindo vestido azul con el juego de zapatos de tacón con rosas de color azul, y mi lindo anillo de las mismas tonalidades azules, y de juego, un collar de diamantes en forma de corazón. (Ver perfil). Dejé todo encima de la cama y partí a darme un baño de burbujas con extractos de Strawberry. Luego, salí del baño y me empecé a preparar, me coloqué grácilmente el vestido, y los zapatos, al igual que las joyas. El pelo lo usé suelto dejando rulos en ellos, el maquillaje totálmente natural, con leves toques de azul en mis ojos. Ya lista, bajé hacia la recepción donde debían estar todos. Incluyendo a nuestra Madre.

Y ahí lo ví, mi Jasper tan lindo él. Su camisa negra, con la corbata azul mar, y sus jeans desgastados grises y unas converse negras. Más lindo y sexy no se podía ver... Todo en él es perfecto. Cuando bajé, varias de mis amistades se me acercaron a saludar, bailamos, comí en la gran fuente de chocolate que estaba en la mesa, saqué una frutilla, la introduje en el chocolate y devore de él... Sentía como si esos fueran los labios de Jasper, sacudí un poco mi cabeza, esto tiene que parar ya, hoy no... No tengo el lujo de pensar mucho en estas cosas con él, por el amor de Dios, es mi hermano, como tan estúpida.

No lo ví en toda la fiesta, pensé que hoy por ser mi fiesta y aunque estuviera Mamá, se acercaría a saludarme. En eso se apagaron las luces, y apareció un gran pastel. La gente estaba emocionada a mí alrededor cantándome el cumpleaños feliz, después de eso soplé las velas pidiendo mi deseo más ferviente: Que Jasper fuera feliz. Ya retirando la torta Mamá tomo uno de los micrófonos esperando comunicar algo.

"Hola chicos como la están pasando, espero que bien. Bueno chicos quiero decirles que gracias por la amistad que han depositado en mi hija Bella... Y espero que ustedes también se alegren por lo que le voy a entregar. Ven aquí hija" Esto no me estaba gustando, me acerqué a mi madre mientras que ella muy sonriente empezó hablar.

"Este es un pasó muy importante, así que toma esto" Y me entregó unas Llaves

"Hija, estas son las llaves de tu departamento nuevo en Miami, en donde mañana partirás por tus estudios" No, no puede ser... ¡NO!, por que tuvo que decirle a todos los demás, ví como todos estaban alegres, chiflaban y aplaudían... Menos uno, mi hermano. Se veía que estaba en shock, ya que no se movía de su lugar, mi mamá retirándose del escenario, esta vez fui yo quien pedía atención, para darle el regalo a Jasper.

"Atención, gracias... De verdad gracias, por estar en mi fiesta, pero esta vez quiero yo hacer el regalo, quiero cantarle a alguien muy especial, a mi hermano, Jasper... Por estar siempre conmigo, aunque no se lo demuestre, por eso traje a estos invitados para poder así cantarle." En eso apareció, la violinista, y la otra gente que tocaría los instrumentos. Al final me acerqué yo al piano.

"Espero que les guste... Se llama Frozen Rose" Y así fue como empecé a cantarle, necesitaba que escuchara mi canción, que entendiera que no es porque yo quería, quería que supiera que lo voy a amar por sobre todas las cosas, que viera que lo necesito como él a mi, que viera que estoy loca y enferma de amor por él, por nadie más.

Terminando la letra, también empezó a irse la gente, mi madre ya no apareció más por la noche, al final quedamos yo y Jasper, en el cual él no se movía. Así que léntamente avancé, yo lo único que quería, es que no me rechazara en este momento tan difícil para los dos, llegué cerca de él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas... Y ahí mis lágrimas traicioneras caían otra vez.

"Por qué, por qué no me dijiste nada Bella, por qué" Dijo

"Perdón, Jasper, perdón de verdad... Me acabo de enterar ayer, lo siento tanto" Quería abrazarlo de nuevo, pero se negó.

"Aún sabiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti, te decides marcharte así no más" Se notaba como destilaba todas sus emociones en esas palabras, las cuales eran crueles para mi.

"Jasper, entiende no tenía otra alternativa, le mencioné a mi Madre que dejaría todos mis sueños para permanecer contigo, pero me lo negó. Si no iba, tú eras el que se iba al extranjero... Era lo mismo, lo siento no pude hacer nada más" No, no quería llorar, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber que esto me estaba afectando y que lo sintiera... Y creo que lo logré porque también estaba llorando conmigo.

Me abrazó, me abrazó como si la vida dependiera de todo este abrazo, se separó de mi un momento dedicándome una sonrisa, por eso amo a Jasper.

"Bueno como es nuestro último día juntos, quiero que me cantes de nuevo esa canción, es muy linda" Solo asentí, y me fui hacia el escenario y puse un CD que ya tenía gravado con anterioridad, ya que sabía que Jasper quería repetición.

**No quiero oír las malas noticias cuando yo era una niña **

_Veía__ el improvisado escenario, lo ví a él en primera fila... ví su cara, una cara de tristeza en él._

**Frente al espejo no podía entender una cosa**

_Nunca le quise causar dolor... Jasper, mi hermano te adoro como no tienes idea. _

**Hubo lágrimas cayendo sin importar mis mejillas **

_Si el amor fuera la peor enfermedad, ya estaría podrida de es__tar siempre enferma de amor... Amor por ti. _

**¿Cuánto me lavó mi cara, yo no podría lavar mi alma****? **

_Veo que quieres llorar, veo tus ojos cristalinos, no lo hagas n__o merezco que llores por mi... Puedo sacrificarme muchas veces solo por ti Jasper. _

**Debo de tenerte apretado**

_Na__die te va a conocer como yo, ves la letra... La sientes, sabes que es para ti. Lo veo, veo como cierras tus ojos y te transporta, quiero olvidarme del mundo... Solo por ti, no me importa nada._

**Quería celebrar a tú espalda por lo que no dejaría**

_Somos tu y yo, nadie más, mi cumpleaños una estafa para el final más triste, solos tú y yo en este gran salón sin nadie mas, porque ya terminó el show, empieza la realidad. _

**Una ****rosa congelada que ha perdido es amor**

_Me acerco a ti, no puedo detener más la distancia que hay entre nosotros, tomas mi__s manos... Mientras que estas van a tu cuello y las tuyas a mi cintura, mientras danzamos en la luz de la noche. _

**Sólo el recuerdo de que en su tinte rojo.**

_Acerco mi cabeza hacia su cu__ello, mientras que le canto... Le canto con toda la pasión contenida, quiero que vea que este es el último regalo. _

**  
Permanece Allí esperando para derretirse lejos**

_Estuvimos bailando lo más lentamente aprovechando cada hora, cada minuto y segundo, y todas las bases del tiempo antes de irme. _

**  
Los pétalos lágrimas de cristal de como dispersión**.

_Sentí como sus lá__grimas caían en mi hombro desnudo, ví como las mías querían salir, pero no podía, no. _

**Me voy a perdonar si tengo miedo de mí**.

_Me separé de él un momento, lo miré a la cara y él veía diré__ctamente hacia mis ojos, veía cada detalle para memorizarlo en el futuro, mientras que yo delicádamente secaba sus lágrimas._

**Quiero que me mantengas tan apretada que no pueda respirar**

_Se acercó__ a mi otra vez, besándome delicádamente los labios, interrumpiendo mi canto y escuchando la música de fondo que yo estaba interpretando, no podía destacar las sensaciones que me producía el beso, amor, desesperación, ternura, odio, miedo, coraje, tristeza, todas mezcladas en si en un beso único que duró hasta que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban de aire. _****

Sálvame de mi soledad 

_Ambos sonreímos, sus labios ya no seguían en mi boca,__ se guiaron en mi cuello, retiré mi cabello un poco para no dificultar el trabajo, lo hacía placentéramente, instantáneamente arqueaba mi cuerpo pegándolo más a él._

**Si es posible que no deberían tener que cumplir.**

_Como sobrevivir a lo que estoy dejan__do, como hacerlo. Mi hermano...Todos estos años que le dediqué, todos estos años para esto, para el final más triste de un cuento de hadas. Quien sería capaz de dormir con él y vigilar sus sueños, saber sus gustos, preparar los Hot Cacke favoritos, o la leche de miel con chocolate cuando esta enfermo, quien lo acompañará cuando quiera llorar, cuando quiera leer un libro y acompañarlo, quien será capaz en su puta vida estar así con él. Yo sé esa respuesta... Cualquiera, menos yo. _****

Una rosa congelada que ha perdido es amor.

_Sus manos se retiraron lé__ntamente de mis caderas y fueron con dirección hacia mis muslos, y la otra hacia mi pecho, que todavía estaban cubiertos por la tela fina del vestido. Sin mucha técnica, corrió esa parte de la tela que los cubría dejándolos uno de ellos al aire, mientras que jugaba con el pezón de este, mordisqueaba y lamía, mientras que mis manos buscaban desabrochar la camisa. _

**Sólo el recuerdo de que en su tinte rojo**

_Ya la parte de arriba de mi vestido estaba en mi cintura, sin nada que me cubriera, mientras que Jasper estaba ya sin camisa, después de h__aber jugado con mis pechos, jugó con mis hombros, con mi espalda... Dándome el máximo de placer, como si lo tuviera acumulado de años. _

**Permanece allí esperando para derretirse lejos**

_Sin darme cuenta, me subió entre sus brazos y__ fuimos hacia su habitación... Ya pecaminada, me dejó delicádamente en la cama, mientras que terminaba de sacar mi vestido dejándome solo con las pantaletas. _

**  
Los pétalos lágrimas de cristal de como dispersión **

_Quería yo que estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones, __así que también le saqué su pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxer. Sus besos cargaban las mismas sensaciones del beso que me dio en la boca, ahora los estaba dejando entre mi cuerpo, en el cual los recibía con un agrado de completo placer. _****

Me voy a perdonar si tengo miedo de mí

_Que más para una noche de placer, entre besos y caricias, pasión eterna, mi Hermano, el mejor amante... El mejor postor de amor, mi delirio, era todo él. Después de terminar de recorrer todo mi cuerpo, se detuvo entre mis piernas, y usar sus manos dentro de mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo gemir de placer. _

**Una rosa congelada que ha perdido es amor **

_Sus manos salían y entraban, mientras que arqueaba la espalda, acariciaba mi clítoris, gozaba de pl__acer, me estimulaba el alma... Todo lo hacia para mi. _

**  
Sólo el recuerdo de que en su tinte rojo **

_Yo no me quedé__ atrás, recorrí lentamente su cuerpo, lo acaricie, le bese, hice locamente lento, que era una tortura mortal, para los altos estándares de poca cordura que teníamos en ese instante. _

**  
Permanece allí esperando para derretirse lejos **

_Después de nuestros juego__s poco inocentes, entró en mí... Se movió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, como si se reviviera la primera experiencia, aunque no es reciente todavía la vivo, todavía me dan esos escalofríos en mi piel, los cuales se me hacen agradables. _

**  
Los pétalos lágrimas de cristal de como dispersión **

_No se cuanto tiempo lo hemos __estado haciendo, lo único que sé, es que empezó a salir el sol... El momento de la verdad, nos terminamos de mover mientras que alcanzábamos el cielo con nuestros orgasmos, caímos léntamente en la cama abrazados los dos juntos, pero hoy no abría momento para dormir... Me levanté rápidamente con dirección al baño para darme un ducha, vestirme, tomar desayuno y despedirme de la persona que más amo... Mi hermano. _****

Una rosa congelada que ha perdido es amor  
Una rosa congelada que ha perdido es amor 

Ya bañada, vestida, despierto a Jasper que había caído en los brazos de morfeo, lo muevo por un momento mientras que me observa.

"No me digas que era verdad que te marchas, y que no era un terrible sueño"

"Jasper me gustaría decirte que todo es un mal sueño, pero no es así" Me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y no lo culpo, yo también hice lo mismo.

"No te olvides nunca de mi hermano, nunca entiendes... Siempre te voy a tener en mi corazón, siempre y recuerda eso. Te amo, y cuando te vea, quiero que sea al lado de una linda señorita y que estés loco de amor por ella, y que hayas olvidado estos sentimientos de amor hacia mí. Te queda claro" Solo se que no pudo responder, me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando caer lágrimas en mi, la sequé rápidamente y lévemente besé sus labios.

"Jasper, cuando te salga la última légrima y no puedas llorar más, ese será el día en que obligádamente me sacarás de tu corazón para entregárselo a alguien más, te queda claro"Asintió no muy conforme, pero para estar tranquilo, lo besé la última vez, con la más infinita ternura y cariño hacia él, salí de su habitación a buscar mis maletas, además de que el taxi ya me estaba esperando para irme a un rumbo desconocido para mi y solo como mi vida.

Continuará...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

N.A: Valla XDD sentía que me tardé mucho ñ.ñ es que quería sacarle emoción a este capítulo, porque se separan, por eso me demoré un poco, además ojo chicas, Bella y Jasper son hermanos de sangre, así que eso XDD y gracias a todas por sus lindos review ñ.ñ me emocionan cada día. Ya el que viene van a ver a los demás personajes ujuju, y van a conocer a la loca de Bella sin Jasper, bueno eso cuidense mucho un kisses

PD: mucho review por favor, es mi sustento de vida XDD.


	4. Straw4

1**Strawberry**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

-

-

-

-

En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser.

-

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado… Si, ya son tres años, tres malditos años que no he visto a Jasper. Como lo extraño.

¿Sabrá algo de mi?, ¿Sabrá que me convertí en una buena cantante?, ¿Sabrá que nuestro Padre compro una Universidad aquí?, ¿Sabrá que soy profesora en esta universidad?, ¿Sabrá que aún no lo he olvidado?

Que puedo decir de esta vida que tengo, no me quejo, al principio fue difícil. Lloré, lloré todo lo que más pude, cuando ví que no podía derramar más lagrimas, era el momento de ser como lo que era antes, antes de la primera vez que bese a Jasper, y la primera vez que le quité su virginidad e hicimos el amor.

En una de mis manos una Botella de Champagne, y en la otra, una copa amarrada con una cinta delgada de color roja, me dirijo hacia la terraza; lo malo de vivir sola, y las noches no es muy amigable que digamos.

Hoy mitad de la semana, exáctamente Miércoles, mataba toda la poca diversión, y mi única compañera en el juego era esta botella silenciosa, ya con su consumo queda en la mitad de esta. Sin darme cuenta tocan el timbre, extrañándome de quien podría ser, me dirigí a abrirla, cuando me topé con Emmett.

"Wow, Belial tan chica Hot que eres, para andar con esas ropas, Rosalie me mata si sabe que te ví así"

Solo rodé mis ojos, tan mal estaba para usar un short bastante ajustado, apenas cubriéndome, y una fina blusa de encaje, que apenas me cubría. Hablando sarcásticamente.

"Mejor pasa y déjate de estupideces" Mi querido Emmett, tan especial él. Me acuerdo cuando lo conocí, cuando recién llegada aquí a Miami (Coral Gables). Bueno, nuestro encuentro fue muy especial que digamos. Ya que después de haber desempacado todo decidí ir a un viaje rápido hacia California, especialmente a Beverly Hills. Recorrí calles, compré varias exclusividades, y fui a la última tienda. A Victoria Secret.

Lugar en donde encontré varias prendas exquisitas, lo cual me emocionaba muchísimo. Y ahí es cuando la ví, un lindo babydoll de color negro ceñido al cuerpo, traslucido y bien sexy (ver en mi perfil). Tenía que ser mío, justo en ese momento era el único en repisa, así que rápidamente cuando ya lo tengo casi en mi manos, hay otras también que le echó el ojo al babydoll. Y busqué al dueño de esas manos, que resultó ser una rubia totálmente despampanante y hermosa. Al igual que yo, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido. Después de mirarnos un rato sonreímos y nos reímos, y así la conocí, también al igual que yo vive en Miami, con su novio que estaba buscándole otras prendas. Cuando se acercó a ella nos presentó, y desde ahí no nos hemos separado.

"¡Hey, Belial!, ¡llamando a tierra, estas ahí!... ¡Hola!"

Después de la gran remesón que me acaba de dar, lo miro mal, sin remedio alguno me dirijo con dirección nuevamente hacia la terraza, detrás de mi viene Emmett con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. Ahora que es lo que querrá.

"Al grano Emmett, conozco esa cara y tus intenciones"

"Valla, pensé que habría presencia masculina hoy, pero no la hay, extraño en ti, bueno en fin. Quería decirte que el viernes llegan mis dos hermanos pequeños desde Phoénix a estudiar aquí, y me preguntaba si querías ir, ya que vamos a ir de fiesta" Lo observé un momento, sabe que me encanta mucho las fiestas, aunque ellos saben, pez que observo, lo pesco. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

"Esta bien Cullen, pero ya sabes que si me aburro me largo, o si me consigo a alguien entremedio también. Me oíste"

Solo asintió complacido a que yo aceptara, solamente suspiré, al rato se fue mientras que yo seguía con mi botella a punto de acabarse.

Nunca pensé que mi vida fuera un desastre total, una gran cantante como yo con un disco que ya salió a la venta, y que le fue bastante bien, además pronto al lanzar el segundo. Más encima aparte de ser famosa, soy profesora en la Universidad de Miami, la que mi padre compró y ahora es propietario, sino, hoy en la tarde me tendría que encontrar con los hermanos de Emmett que podrían ser mis alumnos. Sentí como el despertador todavía no dejaba de sonar, me dolía bastante la cabeza, y no es para menos, toda la botella de champagne consumida, el vodka con naranja, y más un hombre teniendo sexo en un motel, hace que empiece el día viernes perfecto.

Si, viernes. Rápidamente pasó de ese día tan latero que es miércoles a dar paso al viernes, apago inconscientemente el despertador, mientras que me dirijo a bañarme. La ducha me quita rápidamente el sueño, mientras que me echo mi shampoo favorito y mi bálsamo, el jabón de rosas y miel. Ya lista, tomo una toalla y me enrollo en ella, y luego salgo para cambiarme.

Encontrando un Jeans pitillo negro, Converse rojas, y una blusa rojo pasión, el maquillaje ligero, mi perfume de Strawberry, y el pelo tomado, estaba lista para ir al último día de clases de la semana.

Tomé uno de mis autos y escogí el Porsche 911 GT2 color plateado. Salí casi corriendo hacia la Universidad. Luego de estacionar el auto, llegué sin complicaciones y salí con rumbo hacia la sala de Maestros, lugar en donde estaba Emmett. Mostrándome una gran sonrisa, puesto que aún tengo la cara de sueño y el alcohol en el cuerpo.

"Valla, valla, valla, Belial, ayer parece que la pasamos bien, ¿No?"

Emmett, tan lindo él y tan molesto, no sé como se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de darle empleo aquí en la misma universidad que yo, no solo aguantarlo con su humor, si no que te moleste casi todas las mañanas por tu caracho.

Bueno a decir verdad no sé que haría sin Emmett aquí, aunque tenga que soportar sus defectos, solo suspiro y le sonrió.

"Si Emmett, la pasé bastante bien, y espero que hoy también lo pase bien"

Sin conversar mucho, ya que el timbre sonaba para dar inicio a las clases. Y yo me dirigía hacia el aula de Biología.

La clase pasó bastante tranquila, sin ningún problema, yo repasando materias, mis alumnos escribiendo, como tiene que ser normal.

Aunque sea una cantante famosa, aquí en la universidad me tratan como lo que soy, una profesora. Aunque al principio no fue así, me alegro de como son las cosas ahora. Ya saliendo del salón para dirigirme hacia la sala de maestros, en eso observo a mis alumnos, cuando de pronto en los pasillos ví cláramente la figura de Jasper doblando en uno de los pasillos, lo cual me detuve rápidamente dejándome en Shock.

No, no podía ser cierto que fuera él, no... El tiene que estar en Phoénix, si él esta allá bien lejos y yo estoy aquí, es casi imposible que sea él. Interrumpiendo mis estúpidas ilusiones, ya llegando hacia la sala de maestros.

En toda la tarde no ví a Emmett, ni siquiera en la sala de Maestros. Ya terminando el día, resignada me fui directo a mi casa a cambiarme, ya que tenía una reunión con la disquera y después de eso arreglarme para pasar otra noche entretenida.

Esta vez como buena profesional, escogí tonalidades de negro y rojo, me duché y me sequé, arreglé mi cuerpo un poco, después el maquillaje, para finalizar mi pelo suelto, solo arreglando los rulos. Usé un delicado vestido negro hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos rojos, brazalete y collar del mismo color que los zapatos, para finalizar una pequeña cartera y salí de nuevo con rumbo hacia la disquera. (Vestido en el perfil).

No me demoré en llegar, dejé el auto estacionado y fui rumbo hacia la entrada del edificio, llegué hacia la oficina de mi jefe, ya frente de esta, toqué lévemente y escuché desde el interior 'Adelante'. Entré con movimientos suaves y a la vez seguros. Ya dentro se encontraba mi Jefe, me dedicó una sonrisa mientras que yo se la respondía con otra.

"Hola Bella, toma asiento"

"Gracias, y dígame que es lo que me trae aquí hoy"

"Lo siento de verdad Bella, no te quería llamar puesto que estabas de vacaciones, pero se me olvidó mencionarte que hoy tienes un pequeño concierto en un Bar, es lo único que se me paso por alto, espero que no te importe verdad"

Solo atiné a suspirar, aunque ésta era la primera vez que pasaba, no tuve remedio que asentir, además nunca Emmett puso el lugar donde iríamos, si que era más fácil que llegaran donde trabajaría un rato.

Nos dimos las manos cerrando el trato, me pasó el papel donde sería, sin tiempo de practicar, tuve que hacerlo en el auto con dirección hacia mi casa para cambiarme para la noche. Al abrir la puerta, escuché como tocaba el teléfono, rápidamente me acerqué a él, para ver quien sería y porque no llamaron hacia mi celular.

"Hablas con Bella"

"Hola Belial, soy Emmett" Debí suponer que era él por mi sobrenombre.

"Valla Emmett, no sabía que eras tú, y dime... ¿A qué se debe tu agradable llamada?"

Nota de mi sarcasmo prensada en mis palabras.

"Belial, sabías que hoy tenías que hacer, lo recuerdas verdad, bueno como te arrancaste antes de ponernos de acuerdo al lugar, te llamé por eso" Bueno ahora tendré que decirle mi plan.

"Emmett, hoy salí temprano con rumbo a la disquera, y hoy me presento en un Bar, ¿Por qué no nos juntamos hoy y pasamos la noche allá?"Al parecer le gustó la idea, puesto que, me pidió el nombre y la dirección, ya listo el lugar cortamos la comunicación para poder arreglarme.

Fui rumbo hacia mi habitación, abrí mi clóset y saqué el estupendo vestido blanco, sexy, lindo, perfecto para mi. Como ya estaba bañada, solo arreglé el maquillaje cambiándole los colores, arreglando un poco mi cuerpo de nuevo, ya lista, arreglé mi pelo. Me hice un peinado bastante sencillo que resaltara a mi hermoso vestido (ver en perfil). Ya lista, peinada, maquillada y vestida, me dirigí hacia mi auto con rumbo hacia el Bar.

Dentro del auto, tuve que hacerme un memorando los temas que tocaría, los cuales serian 6 canciones, ya después de eso sería la noche entera para mi. Llegué al dichoso Bar y me fui a hablar con el dueño o el encargado, no me costó nada encontrarlo, ya que me estaba esperando, ví el Bar y no era muy grande ni muy chico, perfecto para algo más intimo y me agradó bastante, el escenario también perfecto, tomé uno de los micrófonos e hice pruebas de sonido con ellos para ajustarse a mi voz, los chicos no tardarían en llegar.

Ya listo empezó la banda a tocar, tomé el micrófono y que empiece al profesionalismo. Canté, canté como siempre, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, en mi garganta, mis vocales, todo sensible a mi, veía como la gente lo pasaba bien, sentados en sus lugares mientras yo cantaba, entre tanto pedí una silla para el final de mi última canción que estaría incluida en el segundo disco que llevo hecho.

En eso me senté y acerqué más el micrófono, mientras que ya la guitarra empezaba con su acorde mientras cantaba.

_Paso atrás!  
Soy la Reina de la noche  
Todo el mundo tiene sobre mí  
Se siente tan bien ser una mala niña. _

Con suaves movimientos, cantaba mientras que seducía al público con mis movimientos y la mirada de cada uno de los presentes, hasta que los ví a Emmett con Rosalie, junto a un chico de tez blanca, pelo desordenado, con aire descuidado, y muy atractivo. __

_Aquí viene mi príncipe. Él es tan caliente!  
Su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo  
Estoy tan loca por ti._

Emmett me observó y me saludó con la mano, mientras que Rosalie hacía lo mismo, el otro chico me miraba como si fuera la única en este Bar. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras que seguía cantando. __

Mi Dios que me seducen  
Nene, mantén mi precioso cuerpo  
Querido, por favor, responde a mi deseo sucio.

Ví como otra chica bajita se acercaba hacia la mesa de Emmett, al parecer era su hermana, baja, de pelo negro y peinado bastante genial. __

Mis ojos, mi sangre, Quemaduras  
Quemarlo, todo lo que quieras  
Rompe mi corazón, rompe mi amor  
Nene soy puñalada con tu cuchillo  
Kiss me, feel me, Kiss me, me siento  
¡Oh no quiero que tu me dejes.!  
Mírame, me gusto. Soy adicta a ti. 

Mientras que hacía mi perfomance, ya había gente que bailaba solo por el ritmo que éste tenía, me causó gracia, al final me siento de nuevo y sigo con los acordes de la música. __

_Más profundo, más difícil  
Tu corazón está golpeando sobre mí  
Se siente tan bien para ser una niña._

Emmett y el grupo me observa como cantaba, como jugaba con el público, con el guitarrista y el baterista, mientras que sonaba la última estrofa.

__

Dime esto es un sueño  
No me despierto siempre  
Quitarme el dolor con un suave beso. 

Al haber terminado ya mi trabajo, me despido con los que trabajé esta vez, y me dirigí con Emmett y compañía, me parece fantástico cantar y no sudar ninguna gota, las única gotas que voto es teniendo sexo. Cuando ya llego a su mesa Emmett se para y me abraza, mientras que le imitaba Rosalie.

"Hola Bella tanto tiempo, valla que estas bien, la última vez que te di, fue un comentario acerca del último chaval en la cama" Si, Rosalie y sus típicos comentarios, solo suspiré.

"Yo también te he extrañado Rosalie"Vi como Emmett se acerca a la pareja que ya había visto en desde el escenario.

"Bien Belial, te presento a mis hermanos: Alice y Edward. Chicos esta es Isabella Swan, conocida como Bella, pero por mi como Belial" Solo rodé mis ojos al último comentario de éste, estiré mi mano en forma de saludo.

"Un gusto, chicos Cullen" Y así fue como la densa niebla se fue, después de unos tragos y conversación, mientras que fumaba para liberar las tensiones, escuchaba cada conversación hasta que Emmett, sacó un comentario hacia Alice.

"Y dime hermanita, donde esta tu novio que no lo veo"Preguntó Emmett.

"Debe de estar por llegar, estaba haciendo algunas cosas cuando me dirigí aquí, mira hablando del rey de roma el se asoma" Todo el grupo miró hacia el último representante, el novio de Alice.

"Hola chicos" Un momento, yo conozco esa voz, me di vuelta para buscar el dueño de esa melancólica voz, para mi sorpresa era la que nunca me cansaré de escuchar, desde aquí sentí como traspasaba su perfume a mi nariz y haciendo un flash back de las tantas veces que nos amamos, ví como también me miró y no dejó de verme en una estado de Shock. Señoras y señores, aún no estaba preparada para ver a mi hermano aquí... Jasper.

Continuará...

+-+-+-+-+-+

N.A: Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste, bueno aquí se dificultan los problemas para Bella y Jasper, bueno quería preguntar: quieren un POV de Jasper?, díganme si o no.

Bueno cuidense mucho. Un kisses bye!!!

PD: Capítulo Dedicado a


	5. Straw5

1**Strawberry **

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

La palabra más exacta, no es escrita, es demostrada.

-

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Jasper POV:**

Tres años, tres años desencantado de la vida, tres años relativamente feliz. Bella, aunque tu no lo creas se todo de ti, gracias a _nuestra _Madre, a la que no le tengo ningún respeto, a la que nos separó, a la que le tengo el más infinito odio en mi corazón. Eres una gran cantante, lo supe y me alegré por eso, que tus sueños se cumplieran, también me llegó el CD que me regalaste con tanto amor. Y también esas palabras que incluiste en ellas: "_Aunque el ser se sienta incompleto, al final es que recibirá la mayor felicidad_", y no pudiste estar en la mayor razón. Me enteré que nuestro Padre compró la Universidad en donde ahora trabajas como profesora, en donde yo estudiaré desde el lunes, quiero que veas la sorpresa que te tengo preparada, que me veas y que sea igual que antes. No, igual que antes no puede ser, y ya sabrás porque.

Alice, Alice, en que momento de mi vida la tengo incluida, siento que la quiero, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que te fuiste, ha sido lo mejor que he tenido. Me ha sacado sin que se diera cuenta de la depresión, aunque no me hace preguntas sobre mi vida y me alegro por eso. Como te comportarás cuando la veas y sepas que es mi Novia, te pondrás celosa, me reclamarás, al menos en mis pocas esperanzas que sea así.

O estaré tan equivocado, que cuando te encuentre estés casada, tengas hijos, y prácticamente el amor que tenías hacia mi lo mataste y colocaste en un baúl de recuerdos. Muevo frenéticamente mi cabeza, es lo último que quiero pensar, el hecho que estés con alguien, que te bese, te haga sentir sensaciones, te de placer, te haga gozar, que experimentes de mil formas. Me hierve la sangre, saber que en estos tres años no lo he hecho contigo, y que estés lejos de mi.

Te prometí, si te prometí que la última lágrima que saldría de mi cara daría vuelta la página, aún así no puedo, necesito de ese olor exquisito que brota de tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, desenredar tu pelo con mis manos suavemente, acariciar tu espalda, susurrarte bellos versos de amor eterno solo para ti, dormir juntos y nunca despertar como siempre lo hacíamos, descansaba en tu pecho, sentía tu corazón, sentía tu esencia que tanto me relajaba, al despertar te veía, como me sonreías, ver que todo estos recuerdos me vuelven loco de verdad, loco por ser un sueño y no una realidad, ver que es hermoso y a la vez doloroso.

Con Alice y Edward llegamos exactamente a las doce del día, fuimos con rumbo hacia la Universidad, para terminar con el trámite para empezar las clases el Lunes, ya estando listos, tenía una cita con el director de la Universidad, así que les mencioné a Alice que cuando terminara los alcanzaría, luego sin problema se acercó a mi y rozó mis labios en forma de despedida, mientras que se dirigía con Edward a la salida.

No sé aún si está bien o mal que esté con Alice, se que le estoy haciendo daño y a la vez a mi, pero tengo que ser fuerte por mi hermana, ella quería que estuviera con alguien y que me enamorara como un desquiciado, y sabía que la respuesta la tenía con esa niña bajita con un corazón enorme como el de Alice.

Sin muchas ganas me dirigí hacia la Dirección, donde estaba el Director. Toqué levemente escuchando un '_Adelante_', ingresé, mientras que me saludaba de mano y ofrecía que me sentara.

"Hola Jasper, valla si que has crecido, tu Padre ha hablado muy bien de ti"

"Gracias... Creo"El hombre se puso a reír mientras que el también se sentaba.

"Bueno Jasper, solo quiero darte la bienvenida y que te guste el lugar, cualquier cosa me hablas a mi y le hablas a tu hermana, por cierto, ¿Ya la haz visto?" Solo negué la cabeza, y me ponía nervioso que me hablara de ella con tanta familiaridad.

"Gracias, por la bienvenida señor, no tenía por que molestarse, pero verá, estoy un poco atrasado y necesito hacer otras cosas, y también me gustaría que me hiciera un favor"

"Claro Jasper lo que quieras"

"No quiero que se entere de que Bella es mi hermana, o que yo soy hijo del dueño, no me gustaría malos entendidos"

"Claro, claro no hay problema, si tu quieres que nadie se entere no tiene por que pasar"Asentí, para luego poder despedirme, salí rápidamente del establecimiento con dirección hacia el departamento que compartía con Alice y Edward, llegué y no me encontré con nadie, como si me hubieran leído los pensamientos, el celular empieza a sonar.

"Hola, hablas con Jasper"

"Jasper, soy Alice, Emmett me llamó por el lugar de la celebración, nosotros ya vamos llegando así que te daré la dirección para que nos alcances" Busqué un lápiz y un papel y me puse a escribir la dirección en donde celebraríamos antes de entrar a clases, terminando la conversación me cambié rápido de ropa y salí de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

El viaje fue demasiado lento para mí, pero con una velocidad bien rápida, estacioné el auto y me dirigí hacia la entrada del local. No me demoré mucho en encontrarlos, estaban todos reunidos, Alice, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Aunque hay otra persona dentro el grupo que me estaba dando la espalda que no pude identificar, ya cuando me vieron me acerqué a ellos.

"Hola Chicos" Los demás todos me habían saludado, hasta que la persona desconocida para mi se dio media vuelta para observarme, y para yo entrar en estado de Shock. Si, señoras y señores, nunca pensé en mi vida que estaría en la misma mesa con mi hermana, y compartiendo con el mismo grupo de gente.

Al parecer los demás no se dieron cuenta que los dos estábamos en el mismo estado de Shock por habernos visto después de tanto años, al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Lo que no adiviné fue que ya Alice estaba al lado mío, mientras que me abrazaba y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios, traté de ver la mirada de Bella, pero ya no estaba concentrada en mi, Alice por su parte me sentó junto a ella, mientras que los demás estaban conversando.

Casi toda la noche se podría decir, no aparté la vista de Bella, pero tratando de disimular que la estaba observando, ya que tampoco quería que supieran que era mi hermana y al parecer ella tampoco, puesto que no comentó nada desde que llegué, se notaba desde lejos la incomodidad de ella y el aburrimiento de su cara y al parecer no fui el único que se dio cuenta.

"Belial, deja de poner esa cara, ya encontrarás a alguien, jajaja"Al parecer no fui el único que puso una expresión de duda en su cara, ya que ví la de Edward también.

"Deja de decir estupideces quieres, estoy buscando no te preocupes"Respondió Bella con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Emmett le daba leves golpes en su hombro.

"Así se habla mi chica, si no tuviera Rose, yo también hubiera caído, jajaja" Esta vez Bella no solo lo miró mal, si no que también Rose y Alice.

"Tengo una Duda Bella, ¿Por qué mi querido hermano Emmett te dice Belial?, que yo sepa es el nombre de un Demonio" Preguntó Edward, también tenía la duda, yo sabía su significado, pero preferiría que ella me lo dijera, aunque Emmett se le adelantó.

"Hay Edward querido, le digo Belial, Denominado al dios del sexo, la lujuria, la seducción y el orgullo, ya que ella es así, y no me extrañaría que nos dejara como siempre botados, para ir con algún desconocido a darse placer"Creo que ahora entiendo que Bella todavía sigue como antes, y al parecer los demás, Emmett y Rosalie, lo tomaron con normalidad, mientras que Alice casi se le sale los ojos, mientras que Edward la veía como avergonzado y sonrojado. Valla, yo solamente la miré resignado a que haya vuelto a su rutina, mientras que ella solo se resignó a las palabras de Emmett.

"Si Emmett como tu digas, y dime Alice, ¿Cómo se conocieron con Jasper?" Preguntó Bella, mientras que ésta miraba fijamente a Alice y no a mi, mientras que mi Novia la veía.

"Ha, Bella que te puedo decir, creo que fue el momento indicado de haberlo conocido, estaba sola ese día y quería caminar un poco, aunque fuera ya bastante tarde, cuando escuché el sonido triste de un violín, por curiosidad me acerqué para poder escucharlo y ahí fue como lo conocí"Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue muy extraño nuestro encuentro, pero a la vez creía que era lo mejor en ese momento.

**Flash Back**

_Después de la rápida despedida que Bella me dedicó después de haber hecho el amor antes de irse, no quería salir de la casa, no quería que nadie me viera como me hundía solo en la depresión que me puse, pero de verdad las noches eran infernales, la cama helada, ni siquiera imaginármela aquí junto a mi me hacía sentir bien, y peor aún cuando quise ir a su habitación cerrada con llave, ni siquiera los del servicio las tenían, todas se las había llevado ella a excepción de una._

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasé así de mal, mientras que mi Madre aparecía de vez en cuando, y esos días lo único que quería era verla muerta. Para no hacerlo tuve que buscar un pasatiempo después de clases, y recordé como a Bella le gustaba el Violín, y así fue como mi mundo solamente de ese instrumento y mis clases, no tenía tiempo para nadie más._

_Una de esas noches, sentía más pena de la normal pero no quería seguir llorando, le quería prometer lo que le dije a Bella, así que fui directamente hacia el parque ya que no había nadie ahí, mientras que tocaba el instrumento delicadamente salía mi suave música inspirada en ella, y como he sufrido por eso._

_Aunque no me fijé que alguien me estuviera observando, y ahí es cuando la ví, observé como sus ojos brillaban al compás de la música, como sonreía, y como me provocaba su sonrojo en las mejillas cuando ya había parado de tocar, la miré por un momento, y se fijó que había parado destruyendo su burbuja. _

"_Perdón, si te he molestado mientras tocabas" Solo negué la cabeza, mientras que guardaba el instrumento en el estuche. _

"_Disculpa antes que termines de guardarla, podrías tocarla otra vez, por favor, es que me ha gustado muchísimo" Ví también que se me había acercado, y ví sus ojos como brillaban por la triste melodía que hace un rato atrás interpretaba. _

_No sé como no pude negarme, pero se que de ahí no me pude separar nunca de ella, pero aún así el corazón de a poco se me estaba sanando. _

**Fin Flash Back.**

Salí otra vez de mi burbuja, para escuchar otra vez una pregunta que me volvería otra vez a _Nuestro_ pasado juntos.

"Que bueno Bella que te haya gustado nuestro encuentro, no pude pedir otro mejor" Observé rápidamente a Bella, haber si eso le provocaba algo de celos hacia mi, pero lo que ví fue simplemente la cara de aburrimiento, sin ningún signo que esté afectada con mi presencia, siento que soy yo el único que se estancó en el pasado y que ella solo dio vuelta la página.

"Oye Bella, me he fijado que tienes un lindo candado en el cuello, pero no te lo puedes sacar" Preguntó Alice, que Bella instintivamente puso las manos en el Candado en forma de corazón.

"Es verdad Bella, de los años que te conozco no he visto que te lo saques, pensé que era tu moda" Esta vez fue Rosalie, mientras que los demás la observaban, y ella al parecer recordó algo, ya que su sonrisa se explayaba en toda la cara, y a la vez me hacía feliz, creo que tampoco soy el único que no ha querido olvidar.

"Aunque quiera sacármelo, no puedo porque no tengo la llave" Contestó simplemente, mientras que los demás callaron en el momento. Así Alice cambió rápidamente la dirección de la conversación.

También observé dentro de la noche, que los gustos de Bella en el trago tampoco cambiaron, Champagne y Vodka con Naranja, no sé en que momento de la noche nos pusimos a hablar, hasta que Bella se paró bruscamente de la mesa, mientras que se dirigía hacia el bar.

"No se sorprendan, es siempre así y tampoco creo que regrese" Mencionó Rosalie que tomaba un sorbo de su Margarita. Y ahí me fijé que no la había observado como debería de haberlo hecho, estaba estupendamente hermosa, sus piernas nívea que se veían tan cremosas, al igual que sus brazos, su vestido no le hacia justicia como se le pegaba al cuerpo, y otra vez un flash de imágenes llegaban a mi, cada vez que estaba con ella, cada vez que hicimos el amor, cada vez que ella suspiró mi nombre entre gemidos, ahí me fijé que esos sentimientos de nuevo aparecían en mi cabeza para no dejarme en paz.

"Pero, ¿Está bien que ella se valla sola?" Preguntó Edward, al parecer no era yo el único preocupado aquí, y eso me estaba molestando.

"Jajaja, Eddy, no te preocupes por Bella, ella sabe lo que hace, sino me equivoco, ahora va ir por un Feel Like Holyday, y después se olvidará de nosotros como siempre jajaja" Edward miró mal a Emmett, por el abreviado de su nombre, pero a la vez miraba con dirección a Bella, y Emmett aunque me cueste tenía razón pidió el Trago, después un tipo se acercó a Bella, mientras hablaban, y Bella no paraba de reír, eso me hirvió la sangre, traté un momento para desviar la mirada, y ví a Edward que no apartaba a la de Bella, cuando ví a Edward con expresión de incredulidad, observé rápidamente donde estaba Bella, y ya no se encontraba.

"Y ahí lo pueden ver, ya Casó a su presa, así que mejor olvídense de ella por hoy, ya mañana le haremos una visita" Comentó Rosalie y así pasó, la noche con un trago amargo en mi boca y eso que no bebí demasiado, se nota que con los años, Bella no ha cambiado, eso me dolió, pensé que si vendría aquí cambiaría un poquito por el hecho de haber estado conmigo, sin ningún tipo de por medio, pero veo que no fue así. Llegamos al departamento, Edward rápidamente se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su habitación. Alice en ese momento se me acercó y me abrazó, mientras que le respondía.

"¿Cómo lo pasaste?" Me dijo

"Si bien, no me puedo quejar" Respondí

"Bueno, vamos a dormir" Solo le negué.

"No Alice, no tengo sueño, anda a descansar, yo saldré por aquí" Me miró preocupada por unos momentos, yo solo le sonreí para que no se preocupara y besé sus labios para que no pensara otra cosa, y así fue como también partió a su habitación.

Tomé mi chaqueta y salí del departamento, no podía quedarme con esta sensación, no podía olvidarla por lo que más quisiera, no podía, era una maldita droga metida en el cuerpo que con cualquier tratamiento no bastaría. Saqué uno de los papeles en donde se encontraba la dirección del departamento de Bella, lo bueno es que quedaba cerca de aquí así que me fui caminando, pensando que le diría cuando la viera, como reaccionaría, me achacaría, lloraría, quería verle tantas expresiones que extrañaba de ella, que no me fijé que ya había llegado, subí por el ascensor, y llegué al despido, estaba frente al departamento de ella, suspiré un poco nervioso, mi estomago me estaba jugando una mala jugada, pero aún así me di el valor para tocar el timbre, esperé unos momentos, cuando sentí pasos del interior, mis manos esta vez empezaron a sudar, entonces abrió la puerta y observé a Bella en todo su esplendor, con un lindo conjunto de pantalones pegados a su cuerpo mostrando casi todas sus piernas, y una blusa con tirantes de color blanco, se notaba que se había bañado, ya que su olor que desprendía era mucho más fuerte y exquisito, mientras que tenía el pelo húmedo.

"¡Jasper!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Trató de sonar lo más natural posible, pero se notaba que estaba un poco con el efecto del alcohol.

"Te vengo a ver, ¿Acaso tu hermano no puede venir a verte?" Mencioné, y Bella rápidamente me hizo espacio para que pudiera entrar.

"¿No crees que es muy tarde para que vengas?, además Alice se preocupará" No sé porque la mencionaba, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, el mundo no me importaba, y aunque me doliera, Alice no participaba en esto.

"Ella está bien, sabe que salí" Y nos adentramos de un incómodo silencio, que al parecer ninguno quería salir, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería respuestas, no tan rápidamente, pero las quería.

"Bella te he extrañado muchísimo, no hay día en que no he pensado en ti" Traté de acercarme a ella, pero ella retrocedía y me estaba molestando.

"Jasper, ¿Qué te mencione cuando me fui?, mejor haz lo que te pedí" Sin darse cuenta chocó con la pared, justo para que no escapara más de mi.

"Y claro que lo he hecho, pero sabes me cuesta mucho, y más al verte hoy, ver que estabas como me gustas, ví que eras deseables para todos, incluido Edward" No sé porque lo saqué al tapete, pero se que éste no fue indiferente con Bella.

"Jasper, por favor, no abras más la herida, por lo menos hazlo" No, yo no quería, me cansé de hacerle caso, no me importaba si me rechazaba pero tenía que hacerlo, puse mis manos en sus caderas, me acerqué a ella, aspiré su aroma, como lo extrañaba, ví como se ponía tensa a mi reacción, eso me encantaba.

"Bella, sabes me estás volviendo loco, sin ni siquiera hacer nada, no haces ningún esfuerzo y me haces perder la cordura, me hirvió la sangre ver como te ibas con ese tipo, pero tenía que quedarme, por Alice y aparentar" Y me acerqué a reclamar lo mío, sus labios, la besé como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, tan rápido y lento como podía, y ver que ella respondía a la pequeña estimulación de mi boca y mi lengua hacia la suya, como se mecían en una canción desenfrenada de rock, sus manos jugaban con mi espalda, mientras que me daba placer cuando extrañaba todo lo que provocaba en mi, pero no quería apurar las cosas, y Bella al parecer leyó mi pensamiento, nos dirigimos hacia su habitación, y me acosté junto a ella, mientras que ella jugaba con mi cabello y yo la agarraba entre sus caderas y me acercaba hacia su pecho para escuchar su corazón que tanto extrañaba.

"Sabes Jasper, te hice una Nana, ¿Te la canto?" Sabía que no me lo tenía que preguntar, besé levemente sus labios dándole mi aprobación.

_En el centro la gris de las nubes _

_Se penetra la sonrisa del sol _

_Baby acaricia el viento que se siente _

_Es para sombreros ¿Qué hablas tú? _

_El encresparse que se encrespa, bajo tu aliento _

_Cierra los ojos _

_Cierra los ojos _

_Pon tus pensamientos a dormir _

_Para escuchar el latido de tu corazón_

_Tú estás realmente dispuesto a sacrificar tu corazón _

_¿En la búsqueda de la perfección formal? _

_Ves, por el contrario, como se pone el sol rojo _

_Plácido y suave todo libre de colores _

_El encresparse que se encrespa, bajo su aliento _

_Cierra los ojos _

_Cierra los ojos _

_Pon tu pensamiento a dormir _

_Deja que tu brillantez haga flotar a la superficie_

No sé en que momento, cuando terminó mi Nana, los ojos se me cerraban lentamente, sintiendo como Bella jugaba despacio con mis cabellos, y sentía que volvía al pasado, pero a la vez no, porque en el pasado no estaba Alice, como en el presente si lo está.

Continuará...

+-+-+-+-+-+

N.A: Hola, hola como están, espero que bien. Bueno aquí con otro capitulo muchas gracias a la gente linda que me dejo review ñ.ñ me animaron bastante, en el capitulo anterior se lo había dedicado a: LilyBelladeCullen, y no se agrego XDD bueno eso.

También espero que les guste este POV de Jasper, ya que fue un reto (ya que me cuenta bastante hacer uno de Edward, imaginate uno de Jasper), pero bueno aquí esta, espero recibir los mismos review que en el capitulo anterior y bueno eso no doy más lata un kisses bye!!!


	6. Straw6

1**Strawberry **

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

La demostración es más fácil, que las letras.

-

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sinceramente no sabía que hacer con Jasper, el simplemente rompió toda norma a la que le impuse, desde el momento que supo donde vivía, y entro en ella. Vi como descansaba pacíficamente dentro de mi lecho, su respiración tan tranquila y pacífica, su corazón acompañando, su respiración haciendo música en mis oídos, que más daría por estar así siempre con él, pero serán recuerdos, simples recuerdos como este candado, que el único dueño de la llave, es el que está dormido abrazándome para que no me arranque de su lado. Suspiro por un momento, esto se está yendo de las manos, no tanto para mi, pero para él si, tiene una vida, una novia que lo espera en su casa, creo que en la misma habitación, esto ya no se trata de mi solamente, sino, de otras personas más.

Sin darme cuenta el sonido del vibrador del celular empieza a molestar la mesa, lo tomo para contestar.

"Mmm, Hablas con Bella"

"Hola Bella, buenos días, disculpa por llamarte, pero quiero decirte que necesitas venir a practicar, y lo siento pero tus vacaciones terminaron, por lo menos hasta nuevo aviso" suspiré resignada, pero dentro de mi nueva vida, aparte de ser una aficionada al cuerpo humano, también amo mi trabajo, si lo considero como adicta también.

"Esta bien, en una hora estaré allá" Ya cortada la llamada, vi un rato más a Jasper que seguía dormido, me levante y fui directo al baño para darme una ducha rápida, ya lista, fui hacia la cocina a desayunar algo, mientras que preparaba en una bandeja, sus Hot Cacke favoritos de Mariposa con Miel, leche con chocolate, jugo de naranja y tostadas de fresa, así dejándole una nota, ya lista salí hacia el estudio.

_Estoy siendo perseguida por un susurro, Un frío viene sobre mí, He sido atrapada dentro de este momento, no soy una víctima, no soy un monstruo._

_Libre de mí, antes de escapar. Me curan, me despierto de este día, ¿Que alguien me ayude? _

_He visto el rostro de la aflicción de mi realidad. Estoy siendo torturada por el futuro de las cosas, Que todavía no se dan. _

_Estoy siendo perseguida por una visión. Es como el momento, que nunca llega. Me siento la carga de la confusión, siempre en busca de la carrera... _

_Libre de mí, antes de escapar. Me curan, me despierto de este día, ¿Puede alguien ayudarme? ¿Que alguien me ayude? _

_Ahora, yo no soy una heroína... no. Pero el peso del mundo en mi alma, Estas imágenes graban mis ojos, Están quemando dentro de mí _

_Libre de mí, antes de escapar. Me curan, me despierto de este día, ¿Puede alguien ayudarme? _

_Libre de mí, antes de escapar. Me curan, me despierto de este día, ¿Puede alguien ayudarme?_

_¿Puede alguien ayudarme?, ¿Puede alguien ayudarme?_

Todos aplaudían mi desempeño, ya que la canción estaba terminada y practicada, cuando había ya llegado a la disquera rápidamente me pidieron que practicara, por que no quería que pasara lo mismo del día anterior, en la cual hice un trabajo bueno sin práctica, si que estuve casi toda la tarde ensayando, mientras que ya me habían avisado que tendría que cantar en otro lugar, muy parecido al de ayer, no le tome mucha importancia, solo acaté la orden de mi jefe mientras me daba la dirección, se podría decir que necesitaba manager, pero no, no quería por que si no, no sería libre de hacer las cosas que me gustan, y es mejor así.

Fui en dirección hacia el estacionamiento a buscar mi auto, dentro de éste, no pude parar de pensar si Jasper ya se había despertado, que si tomo el desayuno que le deje, o si se asustó de que mi presencia en la cama como en la casa no estuviera, miles de dudas tenía con respecto a mi hermano.

El viaje no se prolongo mucho, llegando finalmente hacia mi departamento, recogí mi cartera y salí del auto, mis pies no aportaban mucho, caminaban lo más despacio que podía en ese momento, no tenía ganas de llegar a la realidad de las cosas, no quería toparme con mi hermano que me dirigiera una de sus lindas sonrisas solo para mi. Desasiéndome de estos pensamientos tontos, llegue al frente de mi puerta, con cuidado saqué las llaves y lentamente la introducía hacia la ranura, ya abierta y temerosa entre, no es mi estilo... pero el solo hecho de estar en las mismas cuatros paredes que él, no era algo muy cómodo.

Llegue y sentí que estaba sola _otra vez_, suspiré de alivio como si no quiere la cosa fui hacia mi habitación y como debería de ser, Jasper no estaba, al contrario estaba sola en mi habitación, la cama perfectamente hecha, fui hacia la cocina, tampoco había rastro del desayuno que le preparé. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Salí de hay con rumbo hacia el living, específicamente hacia el sillón, me desplomé en el y cerré los ojos por un momento.

Divagué hacia mi sueños felices, donde nadie se mete, donde yo soy feliz, donde no existe mis padres, ni los Cullen, solamente mi hermano y yo, amándonos por la eternidad.

Pero no todo es un cuento de hadas a realizar, ya que otra vez mi celular empezó a sonar, me levanté perezosamente y me fui a buscarlo en mi habitación.

"Alo, hablas con Bella"

Sentí como desde el otro lado, una mujer gritaba, lo que me produjo escalofríos, quería saber quien diablos era, aunque no tuve que esperar mucho.

"Hola, Hola, Bella. Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo querida"

Me paralicé por completo, sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban y me caía sin soporte alguno hacia el piso, sentía que mis ojos no se podían abrir más de lo que ya estaban, si el Shock, el mismo, al parecer que esa persona si se dió cuenta.

"Bella, Bella, para que te sorprendes, si sabes que yo te llamo siempre para estas fechas, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad, esta vez será en la Vegas, asi que mejor empieza a prepararte, que te necesito antes de navidad" Sin decir más, colgó rápidamente, me levanto y fui en dirección hacia el calendario y ahí me fije, tenía fecha el quince de diciembre, el veinte tendría que estar ahí.

Tenía que despejarme, tenía que hacerlo, maldito el día en que me involucré con él, por ser una estúpida, ahora, aunque quisiera no me puedo alejar de él, lo bueno es que lo veo dos veces al año y nada más, suspire ya que no podía arrepentirme, busqué dentro de la licorera, una botella de Champagne, y busque una copa, fui en dirección hacia la terraza, donde coloqué un poco de la sustancia que me calmaría un poco mis nervios, ya que al rato debería estar lista para un mini concierto.

No sé cuanto tiempo estaba metida aquí, sin tener ningún pensamiento coherente, solo sentía como sonaba los dos teléfonos tanto el celular, como el de la casa para rematarla la de la puerta, tuve que sacrificarme en contestar unos de los dos teléfonos y me fui en dirección hacia la puerta, en la cual estaba Emmett y la pandilla, incluido Jasper.

"Valla Belial, por que no contestabas, estábamos preocupados, pensábamos que te había pasado algo ya que no contestabas" refunfuñé , y me fui directo hacia la terraza y escuche a Emmett, que hablaba con los demás.

"No sé preocupen siempre es así, cierto Rose" vi a Rose como asentía, apoyando a lo que había mencionado Emmett, yo gruñí despacio, que no pasó desapercibido por los demás, me hervía estar de mal humor y precisamente hoy se les ocurría visitarme.

"Y dime Emmett que hacen aquí" pregunté mientras bebía un sorbo de Champagne.

"Esta es tu forma de tratar a las visitas, que cruel eres Belial" haciendo un leve puchero, lo cual me hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque me costara, tenía que admitir que la presencia de Emmett me alegraba un poco, y la de los demás también.

"Bueno ya que están aquí, no se queden parados, están en su casa y bienvenidos, disculpen mi poca cortesía es que... en la noche tengo trabajo, y tengo que prepararme" Alice rápidamente paso hacia mi lado y me abrazó.

"Gracias, gracias Bella, pensé que estarías molesta con nosotros y no queríamos que te sintieras así" Le devolví el abrazo, mientras que sentía sus ojos como nos observaban.

"No tienes por que Alice, estas en tu casa, si me disculpan necesito darme una ducha ya que mi concierto empieza un rato más, si gustan están cordialmente invitado a que vayan" Y así fue como me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Llene la tina con agua caliente mientras que me sumergía, mientras ponía espuma en el baño y algunos sales para calmar mi cuerpo, en eso sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta, solo dije; "Adelante", cuando en la entrada era Alice, que estaba con una amplia sonrisa, yo por mi parte no sabía lo que quería, ya que prácticamente no la conocía como a la Rose.

"Dime que se te ofrece Alice"Mencione a la susodicha, mientras que ella se sentaba en el borde del baño.

"Nada quería conversar contigo solamente, y con la única que puedo hacerlo es contigo, ya que Rose, es la novia de mi hermano y bueno... mmm no es mucha la confianza para comentarle mis cosas, ya que, ella se las puede comentar a Emmett"

"Y por eso viniste hacia mi, ya que yo soy la única chica, aparte de Rose"Asentó, mientras que yo me reía. Ella son comprender, solo moví mi cabeza.

"No te preocupes Alice, cualquier cosa que quieras saber, solo dimela y veré en que pueda ayudarte... aunque eso si... tienes que pagar una cuota por tu amistad"Desde hace bastante años que siempre lo hacia, y creo que Alice puede ser mi amiga.

"Y dime que es"Pregunto curiosa, yo curve mi sonrisa burlona.

"Esto"Me acomode en la tina, mientras que acerque un poco mi cuerpo al suyo, mientras que le daba un beso en la boca, Alice en cambio su expresión fue de Shock, ya que abrió rápidamente los ojos, mientras que cerro los ojos y se dejo, en si fue un corto beso, pero para mi simbolizaba la amistad para mi, también le pasó lo mismo a Rose, aunque esa vez estaba mirando Emmett y la gracia es que tuvo que irse a dar una ducha de agua fría.

"Cuota pagada entonces"Le respondí, mientras que salia de la tina. Tome mi bata y salí a mi habitación dejando a Alice sola, mientras que sacaba mi conjunto de short cortos negros con detalles en cruz, unos calentadores hasta la rodillas, y una blusa escocesa, converse, el pelo tomado con rulos al final de este, maquillada con tonos rojos, ya estaba lista, salí de hay para observar a los demás, para mi curiosidad Alice, estaba sentada en un extremo toda sonrojada.

No pude evitar reírme sinceramente, mientras que los demás me veían extraño a mi comportamiento.

"Que, acaso no puedo reírme un poco"Conteste.

"Sabes que si puedes reírte Belial, es que es raro en ti que tu lo hagas"Me contesto Emmett

"Ok, ok, me estaba riendo por que Alice, esta roja como un tomate"Todos observaron a Alice, y esta se sonrojaba más.

"Y eso a que se debe"Pregunto Edward.

"Ha eso es Fácil, le cobre mi cuota"Todos me miraron y no entendieron, a excepción de Emmett y Rosalie, que ellos reían, mientras que Edward y Jasper no entendían... aún.

"Con razón, Alice esta así, bueno Alice consuelate no eres la única, y Emmett se gano un baño de agua fría"Respondió Rosalie, que no paraba de reír.

"Nos pueden explicar, a los que no sabemos... gracias"Repuso Jasper, mientras que sonreía me acerque de nuevo a Alice, que no paraba de mirar al piso, me hinque, una manos mía la puse en su pierna, mientras que la otra suavemente levente su barbilla, para que me mirara a los ojos, mientras que trataba de darle una de mis calidas sonrisas, para que dejara de sonrojarse.

"Esta es la cuota que hice que pagara"Otra vez me acerque hacia sus labios, ella no se negó, al contrario me respondió, aunque el beso fuera corto, me separe de ella con una sonrisa, le guiñe el ojo, para que no se preocupara, me fije en la vista de los demás, más bien en la de Edward y Jasper.

Solo atine a reírme, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie también lo hicieron, para seguirnos al final Alice.

"Alice no soy Lesbiana que eso te quede claro, yo también se lo hice a Rose, pero me parece que es una forma estupenda para afianzar la amistad"Le respondí, para que no le quedara dudas.

"Hay Belial, yo también quiero afianzar tu amistad contigo"Acercandose Emmett, mientras que juntaba sus labios en forma de beso, yo rápidamente puse mi mano en su boca.

"Cuando los cerdos vuelen Emmett, esto solo se los hago a mis amigas, no a los chicos"

"Clllaaaarrroooo, a los chicos le haces otras cosas com..."no alcanzo a decirlo, ya que Rosalie le había pegado.

"Bueno chicos, van o no, ya que yo estoy atrasada"Todos asintieron y cada uno tomo su auto con dirección hacia el lugar que les había indicado.

Mientras que estaba en el interior del auto, me puse a pensar, se habrá molestado Jasper por le hice esto a Alice, y ella se habrá molesto el haberlo hecho si su permiso, por la risa me da a entender que no, pero si es así... valla conjunto de pensamientos que tengo en mi cabeza, maneje lo más rápido que pude, no quería examinarme mucho por el día de hoy, solamente quería llegar hacer mi pega como siempre.

_Recojo todas mis faldas pequeñas demasiado sexys _

_Al igual que todos mis pensamientos siempre son un poco traviesos _

_Cuando estoy con mis niñas siempre juegan hacer un poco perras _

_No se puede cambiar la manera en que yo soy una sexy perra traviesa _

No sé en que parte de la noche llegue a la última canción, se que estaba otra vez actuando, y por la letra tenía que dejar al público _Caliente, _tampoco se en que momento se me ocurrió mirar a Edward, y ver como me observaba.

_Soy el tipo de chica que las niñas no les gusta _

_Soy el tipo que los chicos fantasean _

_Soy el tipo que tu mamá y tu papá tenían miedo llegar a ser como yo_

_Me pueden parecer inaccesibles, pero eso es sólo para los chicos que no tienen _

_Un enfoque de derecho o paseo que hace una chica como yo quiera rock and roll_

_La gente piensa que es intimidante cuando una chica está bien con su sexualidad Soy 180 a chicas como el estereotipo de quedarse en casa y ser inocente._

Tampoco se en que momento, quise que el escenario fuera solo para él... quería rehacer mi vida, quería mantenerla en control, sentía que con el podía lograrlo, aunque me doliera en el alma por Jasper. Pero el también tenia que hacer su propia vida.

_Mi boca nunca se toma vacaciones _

_Yo siempre choqué con las cosas que digo _

_Siempre he sido la chica en la escuela que acudieron a cada clase de combate de una hora tarde y la hora de los chicos me laicos, siempre recogen los que acostumbra ver claramente que soy una rebelde con la idea de monogamia._

Lo observe, vi como me observaba, no era la misma cara de los demás que sabes que buscan una noche de placer, que no necesitan tu nombre, solo necesitan tu cuerpo presente y los gemidos de tu boca para aumentarles el poco ego que tienen. Baje de escenario, ya no solo compartía con mi equipo, quería compartirlo con él en ese momento.

_La gente piensa que es intimidante cuando una chica está bien con su sexualidad Soy 180 a chicas como el estereotipo de quedarse en casa y ser inocente _

_Sexy ... malo ... mi perra ... _

_La gente piensa que es intimidante cuando una chica está bien con su sexualidad Soy 180 a chicas como el estereotipo de quedarse en casa y ser inocente._

Corrí un poco de las cosas de la mesa, mientras que me sentaba en ella, frente a él, mientras que la gente empezaba silbar por el espectáculo que hacia en ese instante, mientras que mis dos piernas se colocaban en los extremos de la silla en donde estaba el sentado, me fije en solo cantarle a él, justo lo que necesitaba, andaba trayendo una corbata... perfecto para la ocasión.

_Me gustan todos mis shorts demasiado cortos _

_A diferencia de todos mis tíos me gustan de altura con el dinero _

_Me gusta todas mi noches para poner fin a un poco desagradable _

_No se puede cambiar la manera en que yo soy una sexy perra traviesa._

No se que es lo que pasaba conmigo en este momento, creo que es a debilidad de estar sola... tome su corbata y lo acerque a mi, quedamos cara a cara mientras que cantaba, veía un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla, me encantaba, escuche como Emmett, aplaudía y aullaba como un Lobo..., mientras que los demás veían el show no privado hacia Edward, de la nada sentí un momento su corazón, su palpitar rápido, mientras que cursaba una de mis sonrisas, e hiba justo a su cuello, y mordí levemente de él.

_Recojo mis faldas para ser sexy _

_Al igual que mis pensamientos son un poco traviesos _

_Cuando estoy con mi perra de la niña... _

_No pueden cambiarme_

_Soy una sexy perra traviesa. _

Se que en este momento no estoy conciente, se que sonara estúpido, solo espero que no me rechace a la proposición, solo quiero alguien a quien querer... que no sea Jasper.

Termine de cantar, y vi como el público aplaudía, yo todavía tenía a Edward entre mis brazos, antes de salirme de hay le susurre al oído.

"Edward... por favor, vente a vivir conmigo"Lentamente me separe de él, se que no le soy indiferente, y vi claramente la sonrisa que formo un sus labios, ya hay me dio su respuesta.

Continuara...

+-+-+-+-+-+

N.A: Hola chics como están?, espero que bien... disculpen la verdad, es que pensaba subirla para mi cumpleaños y no pude u.u por que se me muró ese día el cargador del Notebook y mi Televisor, se ese día no fue mi día para la tecnología, lo bueno es que fui una Alice cualquier, aunque mi novio no fuera Jasper sino, un Emmett XDD (se imaginaran por que XDD), bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, muchos review por fis yapes, quiero ver que tanto les gusta mi fics jajaja, espero que estén bien y cuidense un kisses bye!!

PD: las canciones, pronto la subiré a mi perfil, para que la descarguen okis.


	7. Straw7

1**Strawberry**

**By: Melanie Stryder **

-

-

-

-

-

Los Celos son la Fuente de las Indecisiones

-

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Siento como todo mi cuerpo extremadamente pesado, siento como si hubiera levantado pesas o que algo muy pesado estuviera encima mío, traté de moverme sin mucho resultado, el cansancio en mi cuerpo era demasiado. No sé en que momento dejé la cortina corrida, ya que pude observar claramente como la luz se filtraba en mi habitación.

Traté no se como de recuperar mis fuerzas de la nada y levantarme, y así fue como lo conseguí, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, instintivamente puse mis manos hacia mis ojos y frotándomelos, haber si así se iba el sueño y el cansancio... Sin mucho resultado.

Caminé con rumbo hacia el baño, me duché rápidamente, ya no sentía la sensación de agarrotamiento en mis músculos, los cuales me alegraron ya no sentir esa sensación, me di un lujo bastante humano, el poder estar en el baño hasta no sentir nada.

Ya lista, cubrí mi cuerpo con la Toalla, salí hacia mi habitación y busqué lo que primero encontré, hoy día no andaba de humor para buscar algo muy llamativo y original, ya que simplemente hoy me dedicaría a estar en casa. Ya vestida me fijé en la hora, y claramente ví que era bastante temprano, las nueve de la mañana de un día sábado. Valla, nunca pensé un sábado levantarme temprano.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno y el de Edward. Si claramente el hecho de tenerlo, de presencia en mi casa me ha ¨Ayudado¨ un poco, aunque él lo sabe, aún así me deja ser. Valla que chico más raro. Todavía me acuerdo cuando él aceptó venir a vivir conmigo.

**Flash Back**

_Sé que en este momento no estoy consciente, sé que sonará estúpido, solo espero que no me rechace la proposición, solo quiero alguien a quien querer, que no sea Jasper. _

_Terminé de cantar, y ví como el público aplaudía, yo todavía tenía a Edward entre mis brazos, antes de salir de ahí le susurré al oído. _

"Edward... Por favor, vente a vivir conmigo"_Lentamente me separé de él, sé que no le soy indiferente, y ví claramente la sonrisa que formó con sus labios, ya ahí me dio su sorpresiva respuesta, ya que, me agarró en su propio abrazo y no me dejó escapar, mientras que sentía como su boca estaba cerca a mi oído. _

"No crees que esa es una proposición un poco indecorosa, y más sabiendo que solo nos conocemos solo dos días"

"Mmm, no necesito de toda una eternidad para conocer a alguien, si aceptas vivir conmigo, te digo mi motivo"_Aunque claro, un motivo falso, no podía decirle descaradamente que es para separarme de mi hermano, que es justo el novio de su hermana, ¡Imposible!_

"¿Y qué ganaría yo si me quedo contigo?"_Esa era una buena pregunta, que ganaría él... Definitivamente en mi cama no estaría, y recordé, un motivo que capaz pueda aceptar._

"Que te parece dejarles el departamento solos a Alice y Jasper, no creo que te gustaría escucharlos por las noches verdad... Así tendrías también tu intimidad"_Respondí._

"Mmm, pero sería lo mismo, ya que tu no llevas a tus pretendientes a tu casa"_Valla, me sorprende de la forma más cortés de expresarlo, por no decirlo de otra manera._

"Lo siento Edward, pero yo no dejo entrar a cualquiera a mi casa, y todo lo que hago se queda en unas cuatro paredes y en algún motel de Miami, no en mi casa y menos en mi habitación... Claro, solo una excepción"_Ahí es cuando me acordé de James. _

"¿Y cuál sería tu excepción?"_Esta vez me miró con curiosidad, suspiré por un momento, si quería conocer detalles de mi vida, y quería algo radicar para sacarme del corazón a Jasper y que el hiciera una vida normal, que se que la encontraría con Alice, tendría que hacerlo._

"Si te vas a vivir conmigo, te respondo lo que quieras saber"_Ví como las manos de él entrelazaba con la mía, recorriendo un exquisito escalofrió en mi columna y haciendo cortocircuito en mi cuerpo, jamás vividos, que a la vez me dio miedo investigar, así descubrí que estaba aceptando mi proposición._

_Los demás no dijeron absolutamente nada acerca de nuestra conversación, pero igual no tardaron en descubrir en que yo le había propuesto a Edward que se viniera a vivir conmigo. Tampoco sabían con que propósito, solo observé los ojos de Jasper, ví algo que no quería que reflejara, quería que esos sentimientos los viviera con Alice...Los Celos. _

Ya al día siguiente, Edward había llegado con la mayoría de sus cosas, listo para vivir conmigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así pasó exactamente una semana, desde que vivo con Edward, y parece igual que si he vivido sola. Con la diferencia que siento que su presencia esta aquí, en su habitación, esta vez es diferente, puesto que hoy es mi día libre y Edward no tiene planes, al menos que yo no me haya enterado.

Dentro de esta semana rara vez nos hemos topado, yo porque he estado ocupada con la Universidad, la disquera, y preparando mi viaje, mientras que con Edward no sabría mucho que decir, solo que tiene responsabilidad con la Universidad, al menos que trabaje, aunque lo dudo, no se que otra cosa le mata el tiempo. Pensé en el día de hoy como íbamos a establecer comunicación, darle con el desayuno una parte fundamental, y se me ocurrió hacer los Hot Cacke, que tanto le gustaban a Jasper, así que la mayor parte de la mañana había estado haciendo los Hot Cacke. Tenía ya lista la leche hirviendo para Chocolate con miel, el jugo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada de fresias y fresas, y lista la mesa para llegar y servir, sentí como la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abría lentamente, para dar de pasó a observarlo.

Claramente hoy no tenía intenciones de salir, ya que andaba con su pijama, el cual se apegaba a su cuerpo anatómico, no dudé en tragar un poco de saliva al ver el glorioso cuerpo de este hombre, que sin duda no pienso tocar.

"Buenos días, dormilón"Saludé amigablemente, mientras que una de sus manos pasaba por su cabello desordenado, tratando de peinarlo con sus dedos.

"Buenos días"Respondió, aún con sueño.

"Preparé el desayuno, si es que quieres desayunar claro" Me senté, y me coloqué un poco de jugo en mi vaso, mientras me servía unas tostadas, Edward me secundo echándole Sirope a los Hot Cacke, y untarlos para llegar hacia su boca, lo observé a que comiera para ver si eran de su agrado o no.

Ví que ya había tragado lo que había comido, me sonrió, con señal de aprobación lo cual suspire de alivio.

"¡Están excelentes Bella!, cocinas increíble, pensé que no sabías cocinar"Mencionó en voz de broma, lo cual segunde riéndome.

"No, y no te equivocas no se cocinar, con suerte lo hago para mi, solo que en ocasiones especiales cocinaba para una persona" Y ahí es cuando otra vez recordé a Jasper, y también a James, eran las únicas personas que me di el lujo de cocinarles.

"¿Y se podría saber quien fue esa persona?" Me miró con curiosidad, reí entre dientes, mientras bebía un poco del jugo le respondí, con aires melancólicos.

"Si, esto le preparaba a mi hermano, por la mañana"

"¿Tienes un hermano?"Preguntó sorprendido.

"Si, tengo un hermano que vive muy lejos, vive en Londres" Mentí, la verdad es que tenía hermano y la mentira es que el no vivía allá, en Londres, sino, con su hermana.

"Bueno cambiemos el tema, aunque, el viva lejos ya tiene su vida hecha como la mía, y bueno ¿Alguna otra pregunta que me quiera hacer _Sr. Cullen?_" Si las vueltas de la vida, también Edward era mi alumno en Biología, aunque lo fuera, no tenía regalías.

"Bueno, _Srta. Swan_, creo que la pregunta es bastante clara, ¿Por qué usted quería que me viniera a vivir con usted, si aprecia tanto la libertad y estar sola en su casa?" Miré hacia un punto fijo de la habitación, sin ver los ojos de Edward, sabía que ésta era la parte más difícil, tendría que disfrazar la verdad, con un poco de mentira.

"Para serte sincera Edward, creo que sonará bastante egoísta, y si después de escuchar esto, decides irte lo comprenderé, no te obligaré a estar en un lugar donde después no te sentirías cómodo" Lo miré fijamente a sus ojos, para poder continuar.

"Estoy enamorada de un imposible, disculpa si no te doy muchos detalles al respecto, pero no quisiera acordarme de él... y era... la única forma que encontré, de poder olvidarme... es viviendo con alguien... y tampoco quería pedírselo a cualquiera, por eso te escogí, ya que eres el hermano de Alice y de mi buen amigo Emmett" Por fin había terminado mi discurso, siempre observando su rostro, si había algún cambio en el, pero al contrario, pensé que se disgustaría en usarlo de esa manera.

"Y... ¿No me vas a decir nada?" Me atreví a preguntar.

"Valla, pensé cualquier cosa, pero enamorada de un imposible, debe ser duro para ti, y yo en cuestión, sirvo para que lo olvides, ¿Pero de que forma?" Quiso saber. Yo también me hacía la misma pregunta, como él me ayudaría, si exactamente no lo quiero en mi cama y menos enamorarme de él.

Al final no pude responder, porque mi mente quedó vacía en ese instante, como lo haría, al fin y al cabo me quedé otra vez en el punto de partida, sentí como algo se movía en mi cabello, y ví que eran las manos de Edward que desordenaba mi pelo, y me observaba como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"¿Qué es lo que haces Edward?"

"Nada, pensé que de esta forma tu... saldrías de tu transe, y creo saber tu razón, pero bueno ya estoy aquí, al menos que te moleste, me puedo ir simplemente, sino, con gusto me quedo, aunque tu misión fallo trágicamente" Empezó a reír, mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, al igual que la entretenida conversación que tuve con Edward, es genial conversar con un hombre... que... no este en tu cama, pensando cosas lujuriosas de su parte, por lo menos él... no.

En una de esas preguntas que se me ocurren, se me olvido la más importante, ya que no me gustaría tener problemas, tendrá novia, claro...

"¿Edward?, te puedo hacer una pregunta personal"Quería sacarme de dudas rápido.

"¿Tú tienes novia?"Pregunte, porque no me gustaría tener una escena de celos, cuando se entere de que su novio vive con una mujer totalmente desconocida, tanto como para él o como para ella.

"No, nunca la he tenido, no pasó de besos y alguna cita, a tener algo concreto... no, espero a la mujer ideal... aún"Valla, este chico si que es sorprendente, o sea que es ¡Virgen!, valla... no pensé que los hombres de hoy respetaran tanto esa condición, bueno aquí encontré uno... Edward.

De hay no dije absolutamente nada, Edward me miraba curiosamente y tímido al preguntarme, pero al parecer gano su curiosidad, ya que, termino por preguntarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas?, me da bastante curiosidad, lo que pase por esa cabecita retorcida como la tuya"Sinceramente se me escapo una risa, ¿mente retorcida?, valla manera de catalogarme, y capaz que sea así mi mente.

"Jajaja, mi cabeza retorcida, piensa que he flojeado lo bastante en el día de hoy, y tengo que ensayar, ya que me cortaron mis vacaciones ahora tengo que trabajar el doble"Respondí simplemente, además ya solo me quedaban exactamente 3 días para partir a las Vegas, ya había hablado con anterioridad en la Universidad que no estaría en la mitad de la semana, y ya volvería para el Lunes a primera hora de la próxima semana.

Me levante hacia el estudio que tenía al final del corredor, entre la habitación de Edward y la mía, saque mi llaves y la abrí, la pieza estaba adornada exquisitamente para la adoración de la música, con paredes espaciales para absorber el ruido para no molestar a los demás, el piso totalmente alfombrado de color rojo cereza, las paredes trate a que le diera vida, ya que el hermoso piano de cola de color blanco, resaltara, y en un estante, los premios y trofeos que he recibido estos tres años.

Pase por el piano y abrí, donde se encontraba las estupendas teclas que le daba vida a mis canciones, me sente, y relaje mis dedos para empezar a tocar la hermosa melodia que llevaba ensayando ya a su tiempo, cuando la letra no se hizo esperar.

_Ha sido el tiempo suficiente  
Ahora sólo me puede salvar el sol  
He estado esperando todavía por ti  
Que nunca volverás de nuevo._

Nunca en mi vida, pensé escribir una canción de amor... y más si este no te es correspondido, pero me era tanta la curiosidad de escribir algo que me reflejara los sentimientos hacia Jasper, que cuando presentara esta canción, lo último que quiero es que se aleje de mi. __

Te quiero para siempre  
No puedo vivir sin ti ya  
I love you forever  
Tu cuerpo es tan frío y tan duro  
Por favor, vuelve.

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de que Edward se encontraba en la entrada a la habitación, observandome tocar y cantar, una letra tan lúgubre, conociendome, que todas mis canciones, son el contraste de esta.

_Siéntate junto a una chimenea  
Me acuerdo de tu corazón caliente.  
Recuerdos llenos de mucho amor  
Y satisfacción con mis lágrimas._

Mi niño, mi hermoso niño... quiero volver a revivir esos recuerdos nefastos para mi, recordar tu dulce cara de niño, que ahora es toda la de un adulto... el que me dedicabas la más linda sonrisa solo para mi, y ahora se la dedicas a alguien más. __

Yo siempre te ame  
No puedo ver tu cara con mis lágrimas  
Baby, I miss you  
Dios, por favor, no lo lleves  
Lejos de mí  
Te quiero para siempre.

No sé en que estado tan deplorable he estado, sentí como Edward me abrazaba desde atrás, sentí después de un rato que mis mejillas estaban inundadas de lagrimas. Tan saladas como mi vida... __

Estoy caminando en la oscuridad  
¿Se trata de una niebla o lágrimas?  
No puedo ver nada  
¿Dónde estás?

_Soy titular de una pieza de sueño que tu me diste._

Como deseaba como en las telenovelas, que se enteraban de que el amor de hermanos podía ser correspondido, ya que ellos no eran hermanos y vivir su amor plenamente, pero a la vez destruyendo caminos y corazones, quería que eso pasara... pero no lo es, es la más triste realidad, el es de mi sangre, por más que no quiera... __

Te quiero para siempre  
No puedo vivir sin ti ya  
Te quiero para siempre  
Tu cuerpo es tan frío y tan duro  
Te quiero para siempre  
Por favor, vuelve  
Te quiero para siempre

Please come back  
Te quiero para siempre ... 

Sentí como mi voz se me apagaba lentamente, sentía todavía a Edward detrás mio, como su frente estaba apoyada de mi espalda, y sus manos se encontraban en mi cintura, no sentía ningún clase de nerviosismo por mi parte... pero por la de él si, al tocar la última tecla, nos quedamos así sin decirnos más, ese abrazo que me dio, me reconforto, me dio un vaga esperanza de ser feliz.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde, pasó rápidamente, ya que ninguno hablo, Edward se fue hacia su habitación sin decir palabra y yo a la mía...

No me fije que había pasado rápidamente los tres días desde que pasó aquello, volví hacer la misma de siempre... claro, no igual, siempre había algo que me recordaba a él, y más sentir su presencia cuando están en clases con Edward en Biología, siempre tenía que prepararme para mis clases cuando estaba con ellos, demostrar algo que no soy... pero con tal de que Jasper sea feliz, daría mi vida por eso.

Al igual que la relación con Edward, no fue muy diferente a de la semana pasada, ya que apenas lo veía, y creo que con suerte lo vi en estos tres días, y era mejor así los dos evitábamos algo que, ni siquiera en la cabeza nos pasaría.

Pero no puedo decir mucho, el temido día había llegado, el día en que tendría que partir hacia las Vegas. Había llegado más temprano para terminar de empacar lo último, tenía mi pequeña maleta y una cartera, ya que hay vería que comprar y aprovechando, que se acercaba la fecha de navidad, tendría que aumentar los regalos, debido a Alice, Edward y Jasper... sin fijarme mucho, di un vistazo al reloj, lo cual me indicaba que estaba atrasada, y eso es lo último que tenía que hacer era retrasarme y que él se molestara... maldigo, el día en lo conocí. Salí de mi habitación con pasó un poco apurado, tampoco me fije que Edward había llegado con Emmett y compañía.

"Hola Bella, pensé que no estaría en casa"Se disculpo Edward.

"No, no importa, bueno chicos pasenla bien... yo me tengo que ir"Rápidamente saque las maletas, preguntandose en donde me diría.

"Belial, donde vas, y no los invitas, mala"Role los ojos, Emmett tan infantil.

"Emmett, tengo cosas que hacer, trabajos para la disquera ok, me voy a las Vegas, y aprovechando paso a comprarle hay sus regalos de Navidad"Mire a Emmett, como se le iluminaban sus ojos, los cuales no me gustaban, siempre indicaban ideas y problemas a la vez..

"¡Claro!, Belial, traeme un Mago de Navidad con un tigre incluido"-Trato de bromear Emmett, cual sin resultado, role los ojos y me despedí nuevamente rápidamente, tome un taxi rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto, el taxi no se demoro en llegar al destino que le indique, salí del taxi, le pague. En eso mi celular empieza a sonar.

"Hola, Hablas con Bella"Desde el fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una mujer, sus gritos, su desesperación... no podría ser más que él.

"Valla, Valla, Bella. ¿Lista para tomar el vuelo? y llegar a mi Querida"

"Si, Aro"

Continuará...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

N.A: Hola mis chicas, gracias por todo sus Maravillosos, review ñ.ñ me siento tan feliz, bueno quiero comentarles de una sorpresa (debería de haberles dicho en el Cáp. anterior pero es que se me olvidó jajaja), este fics ha tenido una muy buena recepción, lo cual hace ya un tiempo, la transformé en novela, con el mismo nombre, claro para que ustedes puedan tener su final seguiré el fics no se preocupen, ya que en la novela haré cambios (Aparte de los nombre, apellidos, locaciones, etc... la trama es la misma), aunque con distinto final, uno será "Final" "¿Feliz?", y el otro Final Trágico, ya veré cual XDD, bueno eso cuidense un Kisses las quiero y los quiero ya que tengo un lector hombre ñ.ñ y bueno eso cuidense bye!!!!


	8. Straw8

1**Strawberry **

**By: Melanie Stryder **

Se pilla más rápido a un mentiroso, que a un ladrón

Mi boca se articulaba, se mecía con el solo contacto de la otra, un pequeño gemido se escapa de mis labios haciendo sonreír a mi interlocutor, sus manos descansaban en mi cintura, mientras que las mías jugaban con su pelo y otras veces en su espalda. Veía la satisfacción del hombre que no despegaba su boca de la mía y cuando lo hacía, formaba un camino de besos hacia mi cuello, el cual comía y mordía, dándome placer inigualable.

Sentía como ponía el peso encima de mí sus manos ya no estaban estancadas en mi cintura, recorrían agraciadamente mis muslos, casi desnudos a no ser por la fina tela del vestido de fiesta que usaba en ese momento, mientras que mis piernas les producía un exquisito escalofrío haciendo que se movieran.

En este mundo lo veía con casi perfección, la luz de la Luna contrastaba toda mi vida, sentía como este hombre me conocía de pies a cabeza, no sé si sabrá mis sentimientos, solo sé que no es la primera vez que me toca, trabaja como si fuera un experto en la materia, quería ver el rostro que ocultaba a la persona que me estaba dando este placer carnal tan exquisitamente.

No me costó mucho al sacarle el pequeño antifaz que perfilaba su rostro, lo retiré con sumo cuidado, ya que su ropa estaba por los pisos y la mía también. Estando en igualdad de condición, menos los rostros, cuando ya le estaba a punto de retirar la máscara lo vi.

"¡¿EDWARD!"No sé en qué momento el rostro de él se quebró, como si fuera un terrible sueño, tampoco sentí como doblé rápidamente de la cama y caí en el piso, si había sido un sueño y muy real para mí gusto, que no me agradó.

"Creo que me afectó mucho el que me dijera que es virgen" Me dije a mi misma y en voz alta, viendo como mi frente estaba sudorosa, y mi aspecto deplorable.

Me levanté rápidamente haciendo que mi cuerpo entre en acción de segundos, se mareara un poco, luego me senté en el borde de la cama, viendo el lugar donde me encontraba y claramente no era mi habitación, y de nuevo recuerdos _Flash Back _descendían de mi cabeza, al acordarme que estaba en las Vegas en el hotel Palms.

Solo maldigo el día en que conocí a Aro, el día en que jugué, y aposté algo más que a mí misma, sino, a mi familia entera... gracias a Dios, solo son dos veces al año y no la eternidad, siempre me acordaré de ese fatal día en que lo conocí.

**Flash Back**

Ya había pasado seis meses desde que ya no vivo en Phoénix, vivo en la Calurosa Miami, donde la entretención no para, esos días estaba con Emmett y Rosalie y quisimos partir hacia las Vegas, a pasarla bien al menos una semana, antes de navidad.

Cuando ya estábamos en el Hotel Palms, ya teníamos todo listo para pasarla bien, y que más que un casino, aprovechando que estábamos cerca, y así fue. Me arreglé con un lindo conjunto en color blanco, mientras que Rosalie en Rojo, ya listas, salimos con rumbo hacia el mejor Casino, y lo encontramos, ya dentro cada uno fue hacer lo suyo, yo fui directo hacia las mesas para jugar Black Jack y mientras que Emmett y Rosalie hacían otras cosas.

Me senté y vi que no había nada de gente a excepción del Croupier, un tipo de no más de treinta y cinco años, pelo azabache, ojos totalmente oscuros de imponente presencia, atrás de él, se encontraban dos hombres más, al parecer sus guarda espaldas y yo.

Cuando el Croupier, vio que nadie más se acercaba empezó el juego. Antes que eso sucediera el tipo se levantó y llegó a mi dirección.

"Buenos noches _Querida_, lista para un juego" Preguntó, lo cual, claro que estaba preparada.

"Claro, ¿listo para perder?"Este era mi juego.

"Yo creo que no seré yo el que pierda, Aro Vulturi" Se presentó, mientras que extendía su mano en forma de saludo, estiré la mía, para no ser descortés…

"Isabella Swan, Bella, para los amigos" Respondí.

Estaba sentado en el centro, mientras que Aro se devolvía a su puesto, ya que estaba sentado a mi izquierda dejando un lugar entre nosotros, todavía me extrañaba a que fuéramos los únicos en jugar un juego tan favorito como el Black Jack.

"Querida Bella, no le gustaría hacer este juego mucho más interesante" Propuso Aro, con un deje de arrogancia.

"Claro, y que es lo que propones" Usando su mismo uso.

"Que te parece, si apostamos, aparte de dinero... si yo gano, una apasionante noche de pasión, ¿Qué te parece?" Me estaba tentando fácilmente, ya que si lo observamos bien, era bastante atractivo, una noche más una menos, no le quitaba el contenido.

"Está bien, y el que pierda…" Tendría que ganarle, si o si.

"Si tu ganas yo hago todo lo que me pidas" Si, definitivamente tendría que ganar.

El Croupier, mezcló los mazos ante nosotros y luego se dispuso a repartirnos las cartas. Hicimos nuestras apuestas. Cuando vi las cartas que tenía estaba muy segura que iba a ganarle al Croupier y a Aro... Tenía en mi poder dos 10 y yo solo vi que Aro pedía cartas, solamente podía ver su segunda carta que era un dos.

"Estas dispuesto a perder" Dije

Mostrando mis cartas, vi como el Croupier y Aro miraron mis par de 10.

"Te podrías haber abierto" Mencionó Aro.

"Prefiero la victoria segura" Él solo movió la cabeza

"Puede ser, todavía no lo sé" Dijo pidiendo otra carta, su última carta.

Empezó a dar vueltas sus cartas, su dos seguía arriba de la mesa, le siguió un 8, un par de 5 y un A. Y ahí descubrí que me había ganado ya en el juego, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y arrogancia, se levantó y extendió su mano.

"Un muy buen Juego Querida Bella, pero ahora si me disculpa, quisiera cobrar mi apuesta" Tomé su brazo y sabía a lo que iríamos.

No me despedí de Rosalie y Emmett, ya sabría de antemano que aparecería al otro día.

Después de una apasionante noche de sexo, caí rendida en la cama, mientras que el brazo de Aro descansaba en mi cintura. No me quería ir, sinceramente estaba bastante cansada, nunca pensé que necesitara tanto sexo en mi vida.

Dentro de mi cansancio escuché a lo lejos el sonido de un celular y claramente no era mío, por lo tanto, pensé que sería de Aro. Se levantó maldiciendo algunas cosas y salió de la habitación, yo me reincorporé de la cama, no podía estar más ahí, tenía que irme. No podía quedarme ahí, ya que era solo una noche y nada más y dentro de mi actitud no era el quedarme para los buenos días de mis amantes, ya estaba de nuevo vestida y arreglada cuando salí de la habitación con rumbo al living y me fijé que todavía Aro estaba hablando por celular.

"Te he dicho que lleves a las nuevas niñas, a que se presenten con nuestros clientes, y recuerda... tenemos que raptar a la chica de los Colleen, esa adquisición tiene que estar en nuestro poder" Claramente me quedé paralizada, ¿Chicas nuevas?, ¿Clientes?, ¿Rapto?, millones de preguntas me asaltaban a la mente, tenía que salir luego de ahí.

Sin decir más, salí rumbo hacia la puerta, cuando Aro ya estaba delante mío impidiéndome el paso, uno de sus dedos selló mis labios para que callara, mientras que se despedía de su interlocutor.

"Dónde vas _Cara_ Bella, nosotros todavía no hemos terminado de hablar"

"Claro que sí, ya tuvimos nuestro encuentro en la cama, y ahora me retiro" Traté de apartarlo pero era más fuerte que yo, aún así no dejó intimarme.

"_Cara_, _Cara_... mmm, prefiero decirte así es mejor" Vaya más encima Italiano, no podía ser más. Una de sus manos la colocó en mi cintura, traté de correrme aún lado pero no pude. Me agarró bastante fuerte para dirigirnos hacia el sillón de la habitación.

"_Cara_, ¿Sabes?, aunque tú no lo creas... puedo oler tu sangre. Y sabes se me hace irresistible el no probarla, me haces sentir como un vampiro" Sentía la voz profunda de Aro en mi oído, sentía el escalofrío de mi piel en contacto hacia la suya, sus declaraciones me estaban jugando chueco.

"Que... que es lo que quieres de mi" Necesitaba saberlo, porque no me dejaba en paz, ya que debería ser igual que todas las mujeres con las que antes ha estado. Solo un revolcón de una noche.

"Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, eres como un Demonio reencarnado en el cuerpo de una exquisita mujer que tengo al frente mío. El demonio de la lujuria... tu mi linda _Cara_, mi _Cara_ Belial... no le haces justicia a esos Demonio con tu infinita belleza. Si fuera un vampiro no dudaría en convertirte para que estés conmigo por la eternidad"

"Por favor Aro, no me cambies de tema, quiero saber qué es lo que quieres de mi" Traté de salir de su abrazo, aún así no me dejó hacerlo, sentía como su nariz rosaba en mi piel, mientras que su boca besaba detrás de mi cuello.

"_Cara_ mía, que parte de la conversación escuchaste" Sentí como se tensó en mi abrazo, debía de suponer que su rostro estaría serio. No pude más que decirle la verdad.

"Sólo la última parte" Respondí. Sentía como se relajaba, al parecer no había escuchado la peor parte.

"Bien... muy bien_ Cara_, es mejor así. Pero... mi _Cara_ Belial, lo siento pero no te puedo dejar ir" Me congelé ante su dicho, ¿Cómo eso de que no me podía ir?

"Como eso... como que no me puedo ir Aro" Mi paciencia tenía un límite, y esta ya había llegado a su fin.

"Así es _Cara_ mía, tú me escuchaste, tú crees que tu linda boquita no se quedara callada. No, además tengo otros planes para ti"

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora me atormentan estos estúpidos recuerdos, necesitaba despejarme, así que lo más rápido que tomé fue darme un ducha, relajarme, para no pensar tanto en esta estupidez.

Fui con dirección al baño, llené la tina con agua caliente de inmediato agregué sales y una sustancia para hacer burbujas al agua, ya listo me desnudé y me introducía en ella, pude sentir como me relajaba el cuerpo, quería olvidarme de la situación que estaba viviendo, aún así fue difícil y más saber que no podía estar en libertad hasta que Aro muriera.

**Flash Back**

¿Planes para mí?, todavía no sé qué es lo que está pasando, y veo que esto ya no es entretenido.

"Habla claro Aro, estoy cansada del juego de hacerlo interesante, me gustaría que fueras al grano esta vez" Su sonrisa indicaba que le encantaba que fuera a provocarle, hacía esto más intenso para él.

"_Cara_, _Cara_, como crees que te voy a dejar a ir si escuchaste lo que hablaba. Además tampoco podría ser tan descortés con la hija de uno de los empresarios más influyentes en el país y aparte de ser político verdad"

Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... pero nunca le dije quien era yo.

"Co-como lo supiste"

"Mis fuentes nunca son erróneas, así que descubrirte fue fácil _Cara_ mía" Rayos, esto ya no me estaba gustando para nada "Además me vas a servir para lo que mejor se hacer y si me encuentran contigo lo pasaran por alto, o quieres que le pase algo a tu linda familia y a tu hermano"

Todo el color se me fue, sentía que el alma también, como puede ser tan desgraciado este tipo.

"¡Tú no te atreverías verdad!"

"¿Apostemos?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"Se acercó a mí, una de sus manos tomó mi barbilla, la levantó para poder mirarme a la cara, y con su otra mano acarició mi rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?, sencillo... quiero que cuando venga aquí a hacer negocios, estés tú también, que seas claramente mi dama de compañía en todo momento, es la única forma que tu familia este a salvo"

Dama de compañía ¿Para él?, todavía estaba un poco anonadada, pero cuando el simple hecho de nombrar a mi familia... especialmente a mi hermano, no dudé en aceptar, haría cualquier cosa para que él este a salvo.

"Lo haré" Fue lo único que pude decir, todavía sentía las manos de Aro en mi cara, solo en ese momento quería sentarme, me retiré lentamente de él y encontré el primer asiento que pude.

"Así se hace mi linda _Cara_, ya veras, que tu y yo lo pasaremos muy bien."

**Fin Flash Back**

Otra vez me había dado una serie de flash back, salí rápidamente de la bañera, ya mi baño no era placentero. Me cambie rápidamente a una hermoso straples de color azul, con unos zapatos de color plateado de poco tacón.

Dejé mi pelo totalmente suelto, con ondas. Estaba lista para mi encuentro con Aro.

La parte más graciosa de esto es que no sabía en donde lo encontraría, siempre era el que venía por mí, pero esta vez no ha habido ningún llamado.

Al parecer no duró mucho mi incertidumbre, ya el celular estaba sonando dentro de mi bolso, lo saqué con mucho cuidado y observé que era él.

"¿Aló?"

"_Cara_ mía, que alegría al escucharte. Quiero ser breve contigo _Cara_, no podré irte yo a buscar en persona, pero lo hará un guarda espaldas mío, en este momento debe de estar tocando tu puerta" Lo escuché decir, y así fue, tocaron la puerta y abrí, era un tipo grande y de aspecto un poco intimidante. "Su nombre es Dimitri, él te llevara donde me encuentro"

Colgué rápidamente y me dirigí a buscar el bolso y salir de la habitación, mientras que seguía desde atrás a Dimitri, al parecer no era la única que fue a buscar.

"Espera aquí" Fue lo único que me dijo, paramos frente a otra puerta, tocó dos veces, no demoraron mucho cuando ya alguien la había abierto, lo que descubrí que era un ser de otro planeta, tez perfectamente blanca, ojos de un hermoso dorado, mide alrededor de 1.90, su pelo de un hermoso rubio, que prácticamente aparenta tener vientres años.

"Señor Carlisle Cullen, lo espera el Señor Aro" Comentó Dimitri, mientras que este asentía, y llamaba a alguien dentro de la habitación, e inmediatamente sale una mujer bastante atractiva.

Su rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos verde, tez blanca, y un lindo pelo de color caramelo, delgada y muy hermosa además.

"Hola, un gusto Carlisle Cullen, mi Señora Esme" Se presentó, mientras que estiraba su mano, yo hice lo mismo a modo de saludo.

"Igualmente, Bella Swan"

"¿Swan?"

"Si, la misma"

"Eres la hija de Charlie Swan" Preguntó, aunque claro nunca me gusta que me relacionen con él.

"Si, el mismo, soy su hija" Contesté. Antes de que siguiera preguntando otra cosa, Dimitri se nos había adelantado.

"El señor Aro lo espera a ambos" Pronunció Dimitri, antes de seguir caminando, tanto como Esme y Carlisle caminaron juntos a mi lado.

"Un gusto de conocerte señorita Bella" Mencionó Esme, su cara angelical, casi maternal me derritieron, como estas buenas personas podían estar al lado de Aro.

"Igualmente señora Cullen, pero llámeme Bella" Le dediqué una sonrisa de mi parte.

"Entonces a mi me llamas Esme"

Salimos del hotel en donde nos encontramos, se veía claramente que estábamos en invierno, ya acercándose la fecha de navidad. Al igual que veía como parejas, familias, compraban en las grandes tiendas, lo que serian los regalos de navidad.

Entramos en un auto, de color negro elegantemente y las ventanas polarizadas.

"Entren" Dijo Dimitri, y así fue, entramos los tres, mientras que este era chofer.

"Y díganme Esme, Carlisle, es la primera vez que lo veo, hace cuanto que trabajan con Aro" Pregunté, aunque los dos no les agradaba mucho la idea.

"Desde hace unos años más o menos" Mencionó algo incomodo Carlisle.

"Lo siento, no quería ser descortés"

"Para nada Bella" Respondió Esme.

Dentro del trayecto, nadie quiso hablar y realmente estaba mucho mejor, aunque algo dentro de Carlisle y Esme se me hace familiar o más bien el apellido Cullen... serán algún pariente de Edward, Alice y Emmett. La curiosidad me ganó.

"Disculpa Esme, por casualidad tus hijos se llaman, Edward, Emmett y Alice" Por la mirada sorprendida de Esme debo decir que si son sus hijos, que chico es el mundo.

"Como sabes que son nuestros hijos" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Pues... Edward vive conmigo, Emmett lo conocí primero claro y bueno Alice vino con Edward" Dije.

"Con que tú eres Bella... Edward ha hablado mucho de ti, y claro Alice también y que hay que decir de Emmett" Mencionó Esme con una sonrisa.

"Y podía preguntar ¿Para qué trabajas con Aro?" Dijo seriamente Carlisle.

"Bueno es una larga historia, pero para hacerla corta me chantajeó, sino hacia lo que él quiere, dos veces al año, no le hará nada a mi familia"

"Típico de Aro"

"Y ustedes, déjeme adivinar, también fueron chantajeados" Mencioné.

"Se podría decir que así fue mi niña, solo que los chicos no lo saben, y tu familia esta enterada" Habló Esme.

"No, prefiero que este asunto sea solo mío"

Ya con esto nadie dijo nada más, hasta llegar a un elegante restaurante, Dimitri abrió la puerta para que saliéramos, ya listos nos guío donde se encontraría Aro.

Realmente el restaurante era bastante elegante, exclusivo para cerrar negocios, Dimitri preguntó por Aro, mientras que una mesera nos guiaba hacia su mesa.

"_Cara_ mía, por fin llegan... Carlisle, Esme, por favor siéntense" Indicó Aro, aunque claramente era el que nos estaba mandando.

Dimitri en eso se retira, y solo quedamos los Cullen, Aro y yo.

"Bueno estamos aquí por negocios, y obviamente no tengo que decirle nada a Bella, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?"Asentí no tenía que estar dando detalles en frente de Carlisle y Esme.

"Y Ustedes" Refiriéndose a los Cullen"Espero que me hayan traído los documentos y si hicieron lo que les pedí".

Carlisle le entregó una carpeta a Aro, mientras que este la tomaba y miraba con detalle. Los largos minutos fueron eternos para mí.

"Me parece bien... solo hasta este momento, tenemos que reclutar otras cuantas más, ustedes saben."Este mirando a Carlisle, mientras que suspiraba resignando solo aceptaba.

"Bien me parece Carlisle, solo ahora almorcemos, ya que en la noche tendremos un gran evento, y claro mi _Cara_, tienes que venir que para eso sirves" Realmente no estaba con humor, aún así tenía que aceptar, ya que en ese mismo evento tenía una presentación.

Después del almuerzo, Aro se retiró dejándonos a los tres en la mesa.

"Yo sabía que Aro, estaba buscando a alguien para que lo acompañara y no pensé que dentro de todas las personas fueras tu Bella" Dije Carlisle.

"Que te puedo decir... no me agrada la situación pero tampoco me puedo salir fácilmente, ya lo he intentado" Resignándome a mi destino.

Después de haber almorzado, me despedí de los padres de Alice y Edward, me dirigí con rumbo directo hacia el hotel de verdad hoy no quería salir, ya mañana saldría a buscar los regalos de navidad.

Al llegar al hotel simplemente me dejé caer en mi cama, realmente no sé qué es lo que está pasando con mi vida... que estará haciendo Jasper... se estará olvidando de mi, y Edward... por qué soñé con él, sinceramente no lo quiero saber, de verdad realmente debería de estar sola, en este momento estoy arruinando a todos, y más si saben que yo soy la hermana de Jasper, solo espero que él haya usado el segundo apellido como el principal.

Después de estar soñando prácticamente casi dos horas sin hacer nada, con la misma ropa de la mañana, y los mismo suspiros desde que llegué al Hotel, alguien tocaba la puerta... sin muchos ánimos la abrí, para mi sorpresa y bueno no tanta me encontré con Aro o más bien el me encontró a mí.

"Hola otra vez _Cara_ mía, no me invitas a pasar" Así fue que lo hice me corrí hacia un lado para permitirle que pasara, mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente, realmente no quería estar con Aro en la misma habitación.

"Y dime que se te ofrece"

"Vine, simplemente para saber cómo estaba mi chica favorita, ya que en la hora de almuerzo no hablamos mucho que digamos"

"No podía esperar hasta más tarde Bella, además quería hacer cosas contigo, que no quería tardar" Me insinuó, simplemente ahora realmente no quería estar en la misma habitación que él.

"Yo... realmente no se qué decirte Aro, pero en este momento no quiero estar contigo"

Creo que esas palabras no le gustaron, su sonrisa ya no estaba en su cara, simplemente se acercó a mi repentinamente, ya que solo vi su velocidad poco humana, y me arrinconó contra la pared, mientras que una de sus manos estaba en mi cuello y la otra acariciando mi cara.

"_Cara_, _Cara_ mía, tu... harás lo que yo te pida, si quiero tenerte ahora lo haré, o quieres que tu hermano pague por no obedecerme" Solamente me tuve que quedar callada, no tenía forma de rebatir lo que me estaba diciendo y más si me estaba apretando fuertemente el cuello y dejaba mi garganta seca.

"Bien... chica lista, así me gustas _Cara_"

Me soltó rápidamente de mi cuello, solamente para que sus manos tocaran mi cintura y me llevaran a mi cama, yo apenas pude tragar después de esto, apenas tenía aire en mis pulmones.

Solo sé que ya estaba despojando de mi ropa, lo demás no supe claramente... ya que no quería pensar que Aro me estaba tocando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la pieza, solo me di cuenta, que Aro se fue con muy poco humor en el cuerpo, además de haberme dejado rojo mi cuello, además no servía mucho si tenía el candado en mi cuello para rematar.

Tuve que echarme un poco de corrector en mi cuello para que no se notara lo rojo, mientras que me ponía un atrevido kimono japonés, para hacer el show de la noche en el hotel.

Salí de mi hotel y me dirigí hacia el salón de fiestas, se podía decir que estaba todo decorado con el tema navideño, se notaba que faltaba pronto para el evento.

Me dirigí para hablar con el encargado, y ver si mis músicos ya estaban en el escenario se notaba que había mucha gente ya reunida.

Ya cuando lo encontré, me empezó a dar los detalles, y como sería, yo realmente no lo estaba escuchando, solo me despedí para poder ir al escenario y probar el micrófono.

Después de un rato ya toda la gente se estaba acomodando, tomé el micrófono para decir algunas palabras.

"Bueno primero que todo, buenas tardes Señoras y Señores, en este momento espero que les guste el tema".

_Santa Baby, deja un__a visón bajo el árbol, para mi_

_He sido una niña terriblemente buena_

_Santa baby, y date prisa por la chimenea esta noche._

Miré entre la gente haber si alcanzaba ver a Aro, y temí lo que sospeché, ahí estaba con sus dos guarda espaldas y hablando con algunas personas que se habían acercado a él, si no me equivoco está haciendo tratos, siempre Aro aprovechaba las multitudes para hacer tratos viles, y más cuando se trataba de mi, y lo peor es que estaba Carlisle y Esme con él.

_Santa baby, un descapotable fuera de dimensiones_

_También, azul claro_

_Esperaré por ti querido_

_Santa baby, y date prisa por la chimenea esta noche._

Me seguí moviendo en el escenario, mirando a la gente y haciendo participe de ella, mientras que el público se le veía que estaba disfrutando del tema no podía estar más orgullosa en ese momento. Aunque Aro estuviera presente y haciendo tratos indebidos.

_Piensa en toda la diversión que me he perdido_

_Piensa en todo los chicos que no he besado_

_El próximo año podría ser oh tan buena_

_Boo doo bee doo._

Cuando ya me estaba acercando ya a la mitad del tema, no que se sube un loco disfrazado de Rudolf el Reno, para mi sorpresa le vi la cara ¡Emmett!, casi terminó echando a perder el tema, tengo que ser profesional y seguí cantando ¿Qué hacía Emmett aquí y sus padres, los habrá visto... esperemos que no se reconozcan entre ellos.

_Santa amor, quiero un yate y no es mucho realmente_

_He sido un ángel todo el año_

_Santa baby, y date prisa por la chimenea esta noche _

Me fijé que en una de las mesas se encontraba, ni más ni menos que con mi hermano y su pandilla, dios que hacían aquí... estaba de lo más nerviosa, Aro de verdad no debería saber que ellos se encuentran aquí, sino, no sé qué es lo que pasaría en realidad y menos Edward y sus hermanos que sus padres estén aquí…

_Santa guapo, hay una cosa que necesito realmente_

_La escritura de una mina de platino_

_Santa guapo, y date prisa por la chimenea esta noche_

Trate de ser lo más profesional posible y que no se notara mi nerviosismo, dios que iba a hacer ahorita, realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea.

_Santa baby, estoy llenando mi calcetín con un duplex_

_Firma con tu ¨X¨ en la línea_

_Santa baby, y date prisa por la chimenea esta noche _

_Ven y decora mi árbol de navidad_

_Con adornos comprados en Tiffany´s _

_Realmente creo en ti _

_Veremos si tu crees en mi _

_Boo doo bee doo_

De verdad necesitaba idear un plan, necesito que ellos estuvieran lo más alejado de Aro y Aro de ellos, de eso me tendría que encargar yo... aunque realmente me costará.

_Santa baby, he olvidado mencionar una cosita. Un anillo_

_No quiero decir una llamada_

_Santa baby, y date prisa por la chimenea esta noche _

_Date prisa por la chimenea esta noche _

_Date prisa por la chimenea esta noche _

Al terminar la letra, y el ridículo que hizo Emmett me fijé que no había visto a sus padres lo cual fue un alivio para mi, y al parecer ellos no se dieron cuenta, ya que, en ningún momento me miraron cantar. Salí rápidamente del escenario y me fui directo donde Aro.

"Aro no tardaré mucho, me voy a cambiar y ya vuelvo" Me retuvo con su mano, yo lo miraba interrogante y por primera vez en mi vida nerviosa.

"_Cara_ mía, pero si estas estupenda con ese traje para que el cambio"

"Porque lo he ocupado mucho rato, además el sudor no lo aguanto, tu sabes cosa de mujeres"

"Está bien, pero no te tardes" Asentí, y me fui lo más rápido que pude con mis zapatos de tacón.

Antes de que Aro me viera me fui donde se encontraban los chicos, e incluido el Reno Emmett.

"Que hacen aquí" Al parecer los asusté, ya que todos saltaron a la vez.

"Querida Belial, tú crees que nosotros te dejaríamos, mientras la pasas bien y nosotros aburridos allá, no señor, por eso te hemos seguido" Comentó el Reno.

"Perdona Bella, Emmett insistió y bueno nosotros lo seguimos" Se disculpó Alice.

"Ya no importa, ahora solo les pido que salgan de acá, por favor"

"Y... ¿Por qué?"Preguntó Jasper.

"Porque aquí no es un buen lugar, además ya vieron mi presentación... además estoy un poco ocupada, ¿Por qué no van y se entretienen en recorrer el lugar?"

"¿Estás segura?" Mencionó Edward.

"Si, si más tarde los alcanzo que les parece"

Al final se resignaron y se fueron sin decir otra palabra más.

Yo en cambio me fui directamente hacia la habitación del hotel, me di una ducha rápidamente, no quiero saber que ellos no me hicieran caso y que estuvieran en el mismo lugar que los encontré. Ya lista después de haberme duchado me puse un lindo traje de color azul que era bastante corto, me coloqué mi perfume otra vez y casi salgo corriendo donde se encontraba Aro.

Al parecer si me hicieron caso, ya que no los vi en ningún lado del lugar, y al parecer Carlisle y Esme también no los lograron ver.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto miras _Cara?_" Preguntó Aro.

"Nada en especial, solamente estaba observando, algún problema con eso" Desafié.

"No fue mi intención molestarte así _Cara_... claro que puedes mirar todo lo que quieras"

Al parecer iba a seguir hablando, pero una de las personas que se encontraba con Aro quería seguir con la conversación lo cual a mi realmente no me importó, al igual que Aro no le importó mi opinión y siguió hablando con el empresario, se notaba que tanto Carlisle como Esme que estaban demasiado ocupados con otras personas como para percatarse de mi... realmente me encontraba aburrida en este momento.

Sin que se diera cuenta me fui caminando un poco por el lugar, quería despejarme un poco realmente, hasta que me topé con Dimitri.

"No puedes moverte, son ordenes de Aro, tienes que permanecer cerca de él"

"Está bien"

Resignada, me acerqué un poco más donde se encontraba Aro, realmente no tenía muchas intenciones de estar con él el día de hoy, y especialmente si estaban aquí mi hermano y los Cullen.

Realmente me encontraba aburrida, no entendía lo que Aro hablaba y realmente no me importaba la verdad.

Suspiré resignada y algo abrumada por lo monótona y predecible que era mi vida en estos momentos, nunca hubiera pensado verme involucrada en este tipo de situaciones y mucho menos con alguien como Aro. Dimitri me miró en forma de advertencia sabiendo a la perfección que él se disgustará con mi comportamiento distante, y para mi desgracia el estaba en lo cierto, a los pocos segundos Aro me vio de reojo demandante con recelo claramente frunciendo con enojo y haciendo una mueca de disgusto para que me acercara más a él. Bufe por lo bajo mientras a regadientes me acercaba más a él, sacándole así una sonrisa victoriosa mientras de forma brusca pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, agarró mi cintura de forma brutal reclamando su lugar mientras una sonrisa satisfecha bailaba en su rostro. Me siento impotente mientras se derrumbaba internamente con añoranza de estar con los míos, donde pertenezco, Aro siguió hablando de sus asuntos con diferentes señores quienes antes de dirigirse a él me echaban una rápida Ojeada, mientras me desnudaban con la mirada, como odiaba eso, viejos ansíanos totalmente morbosos que aprovechaban un descuido de mi "Pareja" para mirarme directamente, hacerme caras lujuriosas, gestos obscenos, susurrarme cosas grotescas con disimulo, en fin, todo ese tipo de cosas.

Resignada y en medio de suspiros frustrados observé despreocupada el lugar para conectarme con los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, Jasper. Me ve rabioso pero confuso matando a Aro con la mirada por agarrarme de tal modo la cintura mientras aportaba sus puños ferozmente y lo vi susurrar cosas, le sonreí abrumada mientras él con su quijada me indicaba que fuéramos a hablar. Negué con la cabeza un poco asustada mientras mis piernas empezaron a flaquear por el nerviosismo.

"Aro, necesito ir a mi habitación. He dejado mi móvil" Mentí lo mejor que pude esperando su aprobación, la cual conseguí un solo asentimiento de su parte que parecía aturdirse con ello, ¿Para qué me quiere aquí entonces?, respiré con profundidad y rodaba los ojos con disimulo, con Aro siempre era lo mismo tanto que me extraña bastante ya que no estaba acostumbrada con sus actitudes y el "Mundo" en el que vive. Su muñeca de porcelana solo para la vista y el bullicio de los demás, cuando se cierra el telón soy su mujer.

Caminé cautelosa hacia la pequeña carpa que estaba en un costado del lugar dejándome fuera de observación de los gorilas de Aro, mientras caminaba hacia el muy enojado de mi hermano sentí como alguien me agarraba levemente de la muñeca y jalaba de ella arrastrándome hacia una especie de corredor desierto, sucedió en menos de un minuto, tan rápido que dudó que Jasper hubiera reaccionado. Negué con la cabeza y abrí mis ojos como plato al ver a Edward llevarme a un baño público o portátil, como quieran llamarle .No podía ni hablar, todo fue tan rápido. Que solo podía pensar en las múltiples cosas que se podían hacer en un baño portátil. Es virgen!...

"¿Bella?"Dijo Edward preocupado ya dentro del baño con una mirada culposa, mientras me sonríe en forma de disculpa. Sonreí a medias "Lamento esto pero tengo que hablar contigo."

"Dispara" Lo animé riendo agradecida por salvarme de Jasper, no sé qué decirle. "_Tranquilo hermano, es solo alguien con quien tengo sexo obligada. Su puta privada_", no era muy buena excusa que digamos pero este tiempo me sirve para pensar algo bastante bueno como para que no dude de lo que le digo.

Edward suspiró fuertemente tomando aliento mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, estrechando nuestros cuerpos, tanto que nuestros alientos y respiraciones entre cortadas chocaban en el rostro del otro. Mi corazón palpitó a mil por mi minuto gracias a su cercanía y nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

Rápidamente besó mis labios con urgencia cargado de pasión mientras mordía sensualmente mis labios para pedir permiso a lo más profundo de mi boca, gemí ante su mordisco mientras mi lengua cobró vida propia y emprendía un viaje al placer tratando de dominar la ágilmente híper activa lengua de Edward que viajaba por toda mi boca, danzando con la mía el baile de la pasión , mi lengua recorría cada rincón de su dulce boca un poco deseosa de mas espacio por recorrer y reclamarla como suya, de mi propiedad como solía hacerlo.

Edward lentamente bajó sus manos de mi cintura para posarla en mi cola la cual apretó ligeramente haciéndome aterrizar a la vida real. Lo miré mientras negaba con la cabeza y con mis manos alejaba sus dulces labios de los míos

"Edward" Gemí en su oído sin poderlo evitar por su cercanía a mis labios "Esto está mal"...

"Mal... ¿Cómo que andes con ese capullo?"Repuso rápidamente él antes de pegarle una lamida sensual a mis labios levemente apretados pidiéndome que continuáramos haciéndome gemir muy levemente

"Estamos en un baño público" Le recordé con voz ronca debido a que acababa de cortar el que pudo ser un muy buen polvo. Edward podría ser virgen pero ¡Joder! Es increíblemente sensual, así cualquiera se calienta "Además no me siento lista para"...

"¿Estar conmigo?"Me cortó herido en un hilo de voz mientras nuestros cuerpos se separaban lentamente gracias al leve empujón que daba sobre mi abdomen reacio a estar cerca de mi. Me sentí muy culpable.

"¡Claro que no!"Repuse con una sonrisa "Nos acabamos de ver y pienso que mereces más que un baño público ¿No?"

Me sonrió de forma torcida antes de dejarme salir cautelosa para encontrarme con el mayor de mis Dioses con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados...Esta celoso. Una sonrisa tierna se estampó en mi rostro al verlo así, ¡Hasta celoso se ve encantador!.

Ese es mi niño...mi Jazz.

"Jazz. No es lo que crees" Me defendí frente a él mordiéndome el labio inferior fingiendo inocencia pero él ni se inmutó, Seguía allí, parado serio totalmente herido en la acera mientras sus ojos me pedían un porque "Edward y yo no"...

"Isabella" Me corto él en un susurro dolido. Solté un jadeo horrorizada al oír mi nombre completo de sus labios. Estaba más que dolido, pero eso me dolía viniendo de él ¡Lo amo! "Vamos a hablar"...

"Jazz" Empecé a decir pero fui interrumpida por el bufido de él mientras me guiaba a la fuerza hacia algún lado que yo desconocía

"Que fue todo eso" Atropellando las palabras velozmente, estaba, había que reconocerlo, un poco asustada a que Jasper se comportara así conmigo, y más si me sostenía de una forma brusca conmigo.

"Que... quieres saber" Pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos, así Jasper rompiendo el contacto de nuestra visión. Miró hacia los lados para que no hubiera gente alrededor, tomó mi muñeca pegando un grito de dolor, ni siquiera con eso dejó de caminar con dirección desconocida para mí.

Paramos adelante de una puerta, con rapidez sacó una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió rápidamente tirándome hacia el interior de esta. Haciéndome caer al piso, observé como mi hermano cerraba la habitación con llave, realmente esta vez tuve miedo, de que intenciones Jasper actuaria así.

Sin levantarme me quedé donde estaba sentada en el piso, lo más sorprendida que estaba con esta actitud de Jasper, otra vez me enfrento a la cara esta vez sus rasgos asesinos se habían desaparecido, dedicándome una cara llena de ternura y arrepentimiento por su comportamiento.

"Lo siento" Se arrodillo a mí y me abrazó, yo todavía no podía ocultar el asombro de como sus emociones se revolvieron y se desordenaron y se desenfrenaron en frente mío, nunca en mi vida la había visto así, ni siquiera pude responderle el abrazo que me estaba dando en ese instante.

"No... no te preocupes... Jasper" Respondí sinceramente.

Esta vez me estaba mirando a los ojos, no pude descifrar bien lo que estaba mirando en mí, solo me abrazó de nuevo dejando sus labios cerca de mi oído.

"Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo Bella, por qué lo haces tan irresistible, no querías que me olvidara de ti, estas consiguiendo todo lo contrario... ¡maldición!, y el que Edward este viviendo contigo tampoco ayuda mucho, hace que mis celos y mi mal genio aumente. Pensando que es lo que harás con él, cuantos besos con sabor a fresa le darás, cuantas veces habrán hecho el amor, cuantas veces habrás suspirado de placer por él y que no acabe con sus caricias. Eso me vuelve loco Bella."

Sinceramente no sabía que responderle en ese momento a Jasper. No tenía palabras, pero a la vez no quería que me mal interpretara, una situación que no era y menos con Edward, que no tenía la culpa de nuestros problemas.

"Jazz, Jasper. No mal interpretes una situación... con Edward, no he hecho nada de lo que acabas de mencionar, de verdad. Solamente es mi compañero de Departamento, además con suerte lo veo para decirle un: Hola y un Adiós, por la Universidad y por la Disquera, de verdad... Jasper" Sentía como me hiperventilaba, estar cerca de él no me ayudaba a pensar con claridad, primera vez en mi vida me he sentido tan vulnerable al lado de Jasper, jamás pensé estar así en esta situación con él.

Sentí como su respiración se apaciguaba, era tan calmada como la habitación y hacía que sus emociones me las transmitiera... sentí en ese momento el relajo en él.

"De verdad Bella, no me mientes, solo por ser... _tu hermano_" Dijo escupiendo las dos últimas palabras, no pude responder. Pero asentí cabeza para asegurarle de lo que le había dicho.

No sentí en lo que venía en el momento, sus labios sobre los míos, tratando de danzar... el exquisito olor que emanaba sobre mi hermano me cegaba mis instinto de sobrevivencia, era adicta a él, era mi última gota de agua en el desierto... era por él que me derretía como mantequilla, era solo por él... haría cualquier cosa hasta traicionar a la chica que tiene como novia a Alice.

Así fue como le seguí el ritmo a la boca de Jasper y mi lengua con la suya, no sé cuanto rato nos estuvimos besando... no sé cuanto rato, posesionó mi cuerpo... no sé cuánto me tocó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, no sé cómo se olvidó de Alice en ese instante y de todo el mundo que estaba afuera. En estas cuatro paredes estábamos nosotros dos; ni siquiera Aro me importaba en este instante.

Solo sentía como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, como mordía mi cuello, como gemía de extasiado que estaba de mí y yo de él. Como llegábamos al cielo y como me recorría mi cuerpo de cariños de tanto amor, y entonces solo sé que en ese instante perdí la cordura, me olvidé de todo el mundo... en esas cuatro paredes estábamos Jasper y Yo, haciendo el amor.

No sé en qué momento no previne de que Emmett prácticamente me había seguido hasta las Vegas, que casi Aro se da cuenta de la presencia de ellos, también me había salvado a que Aro no hubiera sospechado de el por qué me había tardado mucho en juntarme con él, si supiera que tuve un encuentro con Edward , tanto con Jasper... en este momento se que no lo estaría contando, que había conocido a los padres de Edward, Alice y Emmett, trabajando para Aro, y que sus hijos no sepan, estando atrapados igual que yo. Prácticamente las emociones me volvían loca.

Pero ya todo terminó, en la mañana salí rápidamente del hotel con rumbo hacia el aeropuerto para dejar a Aro y a su guarda espaldas a despedirlo para su viaje a Italia.

Ya en el aeropuerto, estaba Aro con sus guarda espaldas y los Cullen, al llegar tanto como Carlisle y Esme me observaron y me miraron con verdadero cariño, lo cual no pude verlos a la cara de la vergüenza de ser poco amiga con Alice. Aro me miró como siempre lo hace, como si fuera de su propiedad.

Me agarró sin que me diera cuenta, me besó con total desesperación sabía que él lo hacía como una forma de despedida a la próxima vez que nos veríamos eso lo sabía bastante bien... mi cara realmente era mi martirio el tener que soportar aquello. De reojo observé a los Cullen realmente me daba bastante pena y lástima que tanto Edward como Alice no supieran en lo que sus padres realmente se dedicaran, solo esperaba a que cuando lo supieran no les doliera tanto... pero aunque yo deseara eso, se que van a sufrir, siempre que estas con Aro Vulturi termina sufriendo... siempre.

Continuará...

N.a: Hola u_u no tengo cara para subir esto después de... muchoosss siglosss lo sé, pueden matarme realmente, no los culpo u_u pero no quería aparecer con un capitulo mediocre quería aparecer en todo mi esplendor xD y con un cap muy largo para que su espera xD ya se haya acabado... espero que me perdonen y me dejen sus lindos review :) yo sé que no me lo merezco... soy una mala escritora. XD

PD: LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS, más detalles de lo que me pasó, lo deje en el comentario al final en el fics de Pandora, y bueno eso.

Quiero agradecerle a Oevix Olem, por ayudarme en la parte donde estaba realmente bloqueada, gracias amiguis :) bueno ahora si cuidense.

Kisses.


End file.
